After all these years Book One
by Are you calling me crazy
Summary: Levina SnowPetal never quite new her true identity, having been sheltered from the wizarding world all her life. She always knew she didn't belong among the muggles, but she gets more than she bargained for after recieving her letter. Follow Levina through her first year at Hogwarts alongside the "Boy Who Lived," and if you enjoyed it, you may find the continuation on my account.
1. I'm a WHAT?

**Hey, guys. I've decided to start on a new story that I've had in mind for the longest time, so I really hope you enjoy it.**

**Okay, so this story takes place in the first book, and once the first year is over with, there will be six more. I'm doing one story per book, so check them all out on my account. **

**Please leave reviews, but I'd prefer it if you didn't go crazy with the critics, because I've seen some pretty insane reviews on stories.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter, sadly. Just Levina and anything not in the book.**

* * *

Levina checked her watch more times than necessary as she hastily glanced around the train station, searching for Platform Nine and Three-quarters.

_Maybe this entire 'Wizard' thing is a joke, a prank perhaps, and there is no platform, _Levina thought. No one, however, sprung out and yelled, "Surprise!"

Hagrid, a rather tall man with a scruffy beard, had come to her house, basically crashed through her front door, and explained Hogwarts to her. Apparently, she was a pure-blood, but her mother had been killed by a wizard named Voldemort and her father had left her with a muggle family, for her own safety. Whether or not he was alive remained unknown, but Levina craved to know more.

Shuffling her feet impatiently, Levina searched for a sign between the platforms, and recieved one: A black-haired boy around her age with sharp green eyes, black-rimmed glasses, and an _owl._

"Excuse me? Um, excuse me?" Levina hesitantly reached out and touched his shoulder. The boy jolted and spun around, eyes wide.

"Err, yes?" He asked, looking her up and down.

"Do you know where..." Levina lowered her voice to a whisper "...where Platform Nine and Three-quarters is?"

The boy's eyes widened in pleasant surprise. "Yeah! I-I mean, no, but I'm looking for it too! Are you...are you a...?"

"A witch?" Levina guessed. "Only if you're a wizard." She eyed him cautiously.

"Yeah, I am." The boy held out his hand. "I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

"Great! I'm Levina SnowPetal." She blushed at the sound of her last name, almost certain he would laugh.

Harry, however, didn't even snicker. Instead, he grinned. "Brilliant."

Levina blinked in surprise, her two chocolate-brown eyes unreadable.

"Well, where should we go?"

"-Packed with Muggles of course-"

Harry and Levina turned to each other in sync.

"Did you hear-?" Levina began.

Harry nodded in acknowledgement. "Yeah, I did."

A rather plump red-headed woman passed by on Harry's right with five children, all of whom also had red hair and freckles. Two were twins and were taller, one was a short girl who appeared to be a year younger than Levina, one of them appeared to be the oldest, and a boy about their age with a black smear-mark on his nose.

"Now, what's the platform number?" The boys mother asked.

"Nine and three quarters!" The young girl piped up. "Mom, can't I go..."

"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right Percy, you go first."

The oldest boy seemed to strut past proudly, disappearing into a crowd of people surrounding him.

Levina shook her head to clear her mind. "Where'd he go?"

Harry shrugged in confusion, not taking his eyes off the family, apparently not wanting to miss anything.

"Fred, you next," Said the plump woman.

"I'm not Fred; I'm George. Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you tell I'm George?"

"Sorry, George, dear."

"Only joking, I am Fred!" One of the twins, apparently Fred, seemed to head straight into the wall, his twin following him!

"Excuse me," Harry said suddenly to the plump woman. Levina hurried next to his side, her brunette hair fluttering about.

"Hello, dear. First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new too." The woman introduced the boy with the black soot on his nose.

"Yes, the thing is-the thing is, I don't know how to-"

"How to get on the platform?"

Harry nodded, and Levina stepped up closer beside him. The woman took notice of her.

"Hello, is it your first time as well?"

"Yes," Levina answered quietly, uncertain of what to say.

The plump woman began to explain, saying that they basically had to run through a wall.

"Er-ok," Harry mumbled, as the woman nudged him towards the 'platform.'

Harry, shaking all over with a terror-stricken look, ran straight into the wall and vanished.

Levina blinked and swallowed hard. Stepping forward, the woman nodded encouragingly. Taking a deep breath, she raced forward and, instead of hitting the wall, ended up on the other side, in front of a train station labeled "Hogwarts Express."

Ahead of her, the two red-headed twins were helping Harry with his luggage. Levina dashed over, her cat, Lilypad, hissing from inside her cage, and she halted next to Harry.

"Um," She mumbled, blushing. The twins had young but handsome faces, and she had to look away to keep from stammering. "May I have some help please?"

"Sure," The twin on the right answered, taking her suitcase.

"What's that?" The other one asked, seeing a lightning-bolt scar on Harry's forehead now visible.

"Blimey," The other twin gasped. "Are you-?"

"What?" Harry asked, and Levina stared at the scar, bewildered.

"Whoa, what's that fro-" She began, but the twins interrupted.

_"Harry Potter?" _The twins chorused.

"Oh, him. I mean, yes, I am."

The twins stared in astonishment, and Levina's eyebrows raised. "What's so surprising about his name?"

Fred and George stared at her. "You've never heard of Harry Potter?"

Levina instantly felt the air leave her lungs. "I-I live with Muggles..."

"You're a Muggle-born?" Asked the twin on the right.

"No, I'm a pureblood; my name is Levina SnowPetal."

The twins' jaws dropped. "_You're _Levina SnowPetal?"

Levina shrunk down in surprise. "Um, yes?"

"Blimey, I didn't even know if you were alive or not!" The twin on the left gawked at her.

"Fred? George? Are you there?"

"Coming, Mom."

Shooting them one last astonished glance, they hopped off the train.

Harry took a seat by the window and Levina plopped down next to him, allowing LilyPad to come out of her cage and stretch her long, black-furred legs.

"So, what's up with our names?" Levina inquired, still confused.

"I dunno about yours, but apparently I'm popular because Voldemort...killed my mum and dad, but couldn't kill me. That's why there's a scar."

"That's horrible," said Levina, frowning. "He killed my mum, and then my dad fled with me, and left me with muggles…" Levina felt a small burning sensation of anger towards her father. "Apparently I have some sort of 'special' magic that he wanted or something."

Harry gaped at her, eyes stretched wide. "We're alike, huh?"

"Yeah."

Outside the train, the red-head's mother was attempting to rub the black stuff off of Ron's nose.

"Hey, Mom, guess what? Guess who we met on the train?"

Levina perked up, peering out the window at the twins.

"You know who the black-haired boy and brunette girl on the train are?"

"Who?"

_"Harry Potter and Levina SnowPetal!"_

Not wanting any more sudden attention, Levina sunk away from the window, ignoring the rest of the conversation, as she stroked LilyPad's chin. Sighing, she fiddled with a strand of hair restlessly.

After a while, the train began to move, and the compartment door slid open to reveal the youngest boy of the red-heads.

"Anyone sitting there? Everywhere else is full."

"You can sit across from Harry," Levina offered.

"Hey, Ron."

The twins had returned.

"Listen-we're going down to the middle of the train; Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."

They took notice of Harry and Levina.

"Right," Ron mumbled.

"Did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother. See you later."

The door slid closed again.

"Are you really Harry Potter and Levina SnowPetal?" Ron blurted out.

Harry nodded.

"The one and only," Levina replied with a shrug.

"Sorry, I thought it might have been one of Fred and George's jokes. Have you really got-you know..."

Harry pulled back his bangs and Ron gawked at his forehead.

"So that's where You-Know-Who...?"

"Yes, but I can't remember it."

"Nothing?"

"Well, I remember a lot of green light, but nothing else."

"Wow."

In that instant, Lilypad leapt from Levina's arms and shot, even as a small kitten, with surprisingly fast speed at Ron's jean pocket.

"OY! Don't hurt Scabbers, you furball!"

"Lily!" Levina scooped up Lilypad in her arms and pulled her away. "I-I'm sorry, Ron, I don't know why she sprung at you like that..."

Ron pulled a fat gray rat out of his pocket.

"Oh," Levina mumbled. "S-Sorry."

"It's ok." Ron began explaining the story of how his brother, Percy, had it first, but Levina began to drift off to sleep, her eyes closing.

She dreamed that she was in a well-lit room, looking from the angle of a crib up at a beautiful woman with warm brown eyes and hair to match. She smiled and reached forward, lifting Levina into her arms, kissing her forehead lovingly. A man with dark brown hair and almost-black brown eyes entered, handsome, and smiling.

Suddenly, the warm vision vanished as quick as it had come, and she was back in the train compartment, where a girl with bushy brown hair was talking to Harry and Ron.

"Do either of you know which house you'll be in?" The girl then caught notice of Levina, and she smiled.

"Levina SnowPetal, yes? I know all about you."

"Um, that's…nice," Levina commented awkwardly.

The girl shrugged. "I'm Hermione Granger." She turned back to the others and continued her conversation. In a short bit of time, she left.

"Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in," Ron decided.

Levina eagerly shut her eyes, breathing steadily and blocking out their voices. Maybe, just maybe, she could bring back her vision of what appeared to be a flashback of when she was a baby.

Slowly drifting off again, Levina was startled by the sound of the compartment door opening again.

Three boys entered the compartment, two of which were bulky and mean-looking. The one in the middle was lean and blonde with grey eyes, a smirk, and a look of interest on his features.

"Is it true?" He asked. "They're all saying down the train that Harry Potter and Levina SnowPetal are in this compartment. Is it true?"

"Yes," Answered Harry.

"Yeah," Levina mumbled; she was still upset over them disrupting her dreams.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," The pale boy answered, following Harry's glance. "And my name's Draco Malfoy."

"Brilliant," Levina muttered with a forced smile, but Ron coughed, covering a snigger.

Draco turned to him. "Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys' have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."

"Hey!" Levina rounded on him, her nice attitude melting.

Draco turned back to Harry. "You'll soon find out some Wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go hanging with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

He held out his hand, but Harry ignored it. "I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks."

Draco's face burned a slight pink color. "I'd be careful if I were you, Potter. Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you."

"Say that again," Ron challenged.

Draco turned and his grey eyes met Levina's, the slight pink hue returning to his cheeks.

"What about you, SnowPetal?" He inquired. "Fancy ditching these gits and joining me in my compartment?"

"I'd prefer to sit with the gits, thanks," Levina snarled back through gritted teeth.

Draco's face burned scarlett. "If you want to stay here with these low-lifes and be one yourself, then so be it."

Levina was on her feet now.

"Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?"

"Unless you get out now," Harry warned.

"But we don't feel like leaving, do we, boys? We've eaten all our food and you still have some."

Goyle reached for a chocolate frog, but the rat, Scabbers, lunged and bit his finger.

Howling in pain, he took off at once and Crabbe cracked his knuckles threateningly.

Then, taking them all by surprise, Levina let out a low snarl of sorts that sounded nothing like something she could produce.

Taking one look at her and Scabbers, Draco and Crabbe took off at once.

"What was _that?_" Ron asked, bewildered.

Levina flushed red. "I...I don't know." She looked away from them to avoid their stares.

"Well, we're almost there," Harry pointed out, and the trio pulled on their long black robes, heading down the corridor with the others to join the crowd that was clamoring outside the train, where Hagrid stood.

"Firs' years, Firs' years follow me!" Hagrid bellowed. "All right there, Harry?"

Harry nodded, stumbling over his robes, which were a bit long.

"Mind yer step now- follow me Firs' years!"

Levina eagerly followed the wave of students down a sleep, narrow path, where beyond what appeared to be a mass of dark woods, stood many towers that sky-rocketed up.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, and Levina, keeping her cat at her side, slid into a boat, seeing as Harry and Ron had already nabbed one, and sat next to a black-haired girl.

"Hello," She greeted quietly. "I'm Cho Chang. Who are you?"

"I'm Levina SnowPetal," Levina returned, averting her eyes to look at the castle as she gasped.

"_The _Levina SnowPetal?"

Levina sighed. "Unless there's another one of me, then I suppose, yeah..."

Two males slid in next to them and the boats took off, gliding across the lake waters, which were smooth like glass.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the boats reached the end, and he passed what appeared to be a toad to the boy next to Harry and Ron.

Hopping out of the boats, the group wandered up the path and to the door, where Hagrid knocked three times and it opened at once.

A woman with a stern look and emerald-green robes entered, unsmiling.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

Levina caught up to Harry and stuck out her tongue, which Hermione pointed out was immature.

"You ditched me!" Levina whined.

"S-sorry," Harry apologized, wincing at her upset expression.

They headed into the castle and into a banquet hall, where there were rows and rows of seats.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards."

Levina, distracted, let her mind wander and she looked off at the scenery, where emblems sat at the front of the hall on the wall, all with different colors. She wondered which house she would be sorted into; were they really that different? They each had an animal printed on them, but one in particular caught her eye: The lion. The colors on the emblem were burgundy-red and golden-yellow.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," Professor Mcgonagall finished. "Please wait quietly."

"How exactly do they sort us into houses?" Harry asked, turning to Ron.

"Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking."

Harry tensed instantly, and Levina knew he was thinking the same thing: She'd never studied for any test, let alone in front of the entire school!

Suddenly, the room erupted with screams.

Levina jolted and whirled around to find many pearly-white ghosts flooding the hall.

"I say, what are you doing here?" One of them asked. He wore a ruff and tights.

When no one answered, the other ghost said, "New students! About to be sorted, eh?"

A few people nodded weakly, and he continued, "I hope to see you in Hufflepuff! My old house, you know."

"Move along now, the sorting's about to start," Professor McGonagall intervened.

At the front of the hall, where they were all sent, what appeared to be a worn-down and ratty hat sat on a high table stand on the stage.

"A hat?" Levina asked weakly, staring at it in confusion.

Harry, Hermione, and Cho looked equally bewildered. Then, taking them all by surprise, the hat began to sing.

Levina blinked, her jaw hanging open. Apparently in the wizarding world, hats could talk. And sing. She would never look at her old baseball cap again the same way.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and be sorted!" Called Professor McGonagall, and so the sorting began.

Towards the end of it, Levina stood alone. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in Gryffindor, and Cho was in Ravenclaw. Levina hoped, however, to be in Gryffindor, for Cho's eyes never left Levina until Harry's name was called, and it got a bit irritating. Besides, Harry seemed like a kind bloke, and Hermione...well...she could be a good friend. Maybe.

"SnowPetal, Levina!"

Whispers right away burst into the hall, commotion spreading as it did when Harry went up. Levina swallowed hard and stumbled on her way up to get the hat. A few people laughed. She hurriedly raced over and placed the hat on her head, but it slipped down over her eyes so she couldn't see.

"Hmm, difficult, difficult. Another SnowPetal, eh?" The Hat's voice echoed in her mind. Levina nodded, even though no one could hear her. "Hmm...there's something dark, sinister in you that I see..." Instantly, Levina thought of Slytherin, where the mean guy Draco and his friends Crabbe and Goyle were.

_No, please! _Levina's mind pleaded back. _I don't want to be a Slytherin!_

The Hat seemed to chuckle in her head. "I never said I'd put you in Slytherin, although it would be a good place considering your condition, I'm sure."

"Condition?" Levina ventured out loud, and several people gave her an odd look. "What do you mean by-?"

"Got to be...GRYFFINDOR!"

Levina's question melted instantly. She was a GRYFFINDOR!

The Gryffindor table cheered and Levina hastily headed down the steps and over to where Harry sat, squeezing in between him and the Weasley twins.

"Heyy, good job," said the twins in sync.

"Thanks." Levina smiled warmly as the rest of the students were sorted.

Dumbledore, the Headmaster, apparently, of Hogwarts, announced that the feast was to begin, and food, to everyone's surprise, appeared out of thin air on their plates! Levina, ravenous after not eating anything on the train, dove into eating some of the roast beef and pork, mashed potatoes and corn.

She listened to several conversations, first Harry and Ron's: "I know who you are! You're Nearly Headless Nick!" Levina, disgusted thoroughly after Nick practically removed his head from his shoulders, and turned to Seamus and Neville:

"I'm a half-and-half. Me dad's a Muggle."

"Well, my gran brought me up and she's a witch."

Levina took a large gulp of pumpkin juice and inhaled the rice pudding that was now on her plate, replacing the dinner. As she began nibbling on a treacle tart, Harry yelped suddenly, "Ow!"

"What is it, Harry?" she asked, concerned.

"N-nothing. Who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirell?"

Levina peered up at one of the teachers, who had greasy black hair and matching dark eyes. He had a hook nose and he wore a mean glare.

"I dunno," she replied. "But he looks like he could use some shampoo..."

Harry laughed weakly, still holding his head.

"That's Professor Snape, he teaches potions," Percy, Ron's prefect brother answered.

Levina glanced back at the teacher, and immediately looked away: He'd met her gaze for only a moment, but in that second, he'd returned it with some sort of odd look that she couldn't quite place. He looked as though he knew her from somewhere.

When she gained confidence and looked back again, he was chatting with Professor Quirell.

"I dunno about the Snape guy, but I'm liking the other guy's turban," she giggled, finishing up her treacle tart. "It's very stylish."

After about ten minutes or so, Levina found herself stuffed of food and wandering off with the other Gryffindors up to the Gryffindor tower, where their common room was, Percy allowing them in with the password "Caput Draconis." A picture of a fat lady in a pink dress in front of them swung the portrait open, allowing them inside.

* * *

**So how was chapter one? If it was good...then review! I've got six more stories following this one, so I could use some motivation ;)**


	2. Levina SnowPetal

**'Ello, Muggles.**

**Disclaimer: Yes, this story has lines from the real book, but no, I do not own them. Levina is my character, but everyone else is JK Rowling's. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Levina ate a hasty breakfast that Friday morning.

Hermione suggested that she slow down before she threw up, but Levina was excited to get to her classes.

_Finally, I can't wait! I wonder what I have first..._Levina scanned her schedule, her eyes running along the parchment as she read over each class. Beside her, Harry and Ron were comparing schedules.

"Double Potions with the Slytherins ("Potions sounds like fun!" Levina piped up.). Snape's head of Slytherin house. They say he always favors them- we'll be able to see if that's true."

"Oh, you mean the greasy-haired dude?" said Levina with a frown. "The first night we were here, he was giving me this look as if he knew me, like we were friends or enemies or something."

"Enemies sounds about right," said Ron, flipping through _The Daily Prophet._

Heading into his class, Levina decided that Ron was probably spot-on: They entered into the dungeons, which were very dark and lit dimly with faint lights. The classroom was noticably cold inside and had many jars of pickled animals on the shelves.

Levina shuddered and slid in between Harry and Ron, taking out her quill and notebook, laying each item out on her desk neatly.

The dungeon door swung open and Snape entered into the room. Levina winced as he passed by, his dark black eyes sweeping the room, and right away he began roll call. In the 'P' section, he paused when he got to Harry's name.

"Ah, yes," he said softly. "Harry Potter, our new-_celebrity_."

Draco Malfoy and his friends sniggered behind their hands. Levina shot him a death glare, which he returned in kind.

Continuing roll call, Snape paused again in the "S" section. Levina winced, knowing he would comment.

"SnowPetal, Levina." His dark black eyes, that were like tunnels, bored into Levina's, and she shrunk in her seat nervously. He snorted as if reading something ridiculous and continued calling off names.

Relieved, Levina attempted to listen at attention as Snape began to lecture the class, but her mind, as usual, wandered about the room.

She glanced along the rows of many shelves in the dungeon, and as she caught sight of a rather pug-like Slytherin girl, she felt a piece of paper catch in her hair.

Levina peered up from her table to see Draco smirking back at her. Untangling the paper, Levina unfolded it to find inside of it, written neatly, were the words, "Last chance, SnowPetal. You sure you don't want to be friends? I mean, this is an honor, you know, considering you're a _Gryffindor_."

Irritated, Levina crumpled the paper up as small as she could, and, keeping one eye on Snape, flicked it back across the room at Malfoy.

Draco's eyes narrowed, and he lifted his eyebrows as if to say, _"I take it that's a 'no'?"_

"Never," Levina mouthed.

She turned away from him, frustrated, and listened in on Snape's lecture just in time.

"Potter!" Snape barked, and Levina jolted. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

_A what root of what to a what of what?_ Levina thought. _Surely if I don't know this, then Harry doesn't..._

Hermione's hand shot up like a rocket, but Snape ignored her.

"I don't know, sir," Harry admitted.

"Tut, tut- fame clearly isn't everything," Snape sneered, his lip curling. "Let's try again, Potter. Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

_Why's he asking Harry all of these questions? _Levina thought, her eyes narrowing again into a scowl. _At least he's not grilling me, though..._

"I don't know, sir," Harry repeated, and Levina shot an _"I'm going to kill you if you don't shut up"_ glare at Draco, who was shaking with laughter.

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?"

Harry was now sinking into his seat.

"What is the difference, Potter, between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?"

Hermione was now standing up with her hand nearly touching the ceiling.

"I don't know, but I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?"

A few laughs came from several people around the room.

"Sit down," He snapped at Hermione. He began rambling, yet again, about the difference between the two. Levina's eyes wandered to the Slytherin table again, where Draco was now whispering something to the pug-looking girl, who let out a giggle like a high-pitched shriek. Snape didn't seem to notice.

After a while, they were all sent to mix potions while Snape glided around the room, bat-looking, as he stared at their work.

Levina crushed snake fangs into her potion and stirred it carefully, praying she wouldn't mess up.

Snape passed her cauldron and looked at it, seemed to not have anything harsh to say about it, and continued walking.

Levina heaved a quiet, relieved sigh and continued stirring. With an irritated look across the class, Levina found that it seemed Snape was criticizing everyone's potions except for Malfoy's.

Continuing her stirring, suddenly there was a loud hissing noise and it appeared that Neville had managed to somehow melt Seamus's cauldron. In merely seconds, everyone was jumping into their seats as his potion flooded the ground. Levina yelped and leapt into her seat, pulling up her cloak to keep it from burning like acid in the potion.

"Idiot boy!" snapped Snape. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

"Take him up to the Hospital wing," He added to one of the students.

Suddenly, he rounded on Harry.

"You-Potter-why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd made you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor."

Then, he turned right at Levina, who shrunk in her seat even though she hadn't done anything wrong.

"And you, Miss SnowPetal- you were too busy perfecting your own potion, when you could have easily helped Mr. Longbottom."

Levina's mouth opened, but all that came out was a pained squeak of fear.

"Yet another point from Gryffindor."

Gathering her things up in a haste, Levina scurried out of his classroom at top speed, Harry and Ron at her heels.

"That was completely unreasonable!" Levina shrieked in anger, storming up the dungeon steps. "If I'd known that Neville needed help, then I would have gladly assisted him! I didn't see Snape helping him either!"

"Cheer up. Snape's always taking points off Fred and George. Can I come and meet Hagrid with you?"

"You guys go on ahead," Levina mumbled, turning away. "I'm going to go and get some fresh air, since we have the afternoon off."

"Suit yourself." Harry and Ron turned down the stairs and out to Hagrid's hut, Levina following halfway and changing directions to head over to where a crowd of students were chatting and reading.

Settling herself on a bench, Levina slid a photograph out of her journal. On the picture were a beautiful young woman with long brown hair and matching eyes, and a handsome male with darker brown hair and almost-black chocolate eyes. They were both smiling and sitting on a bench in the snow. The man leaned over and kissed the woman's cheek, making her smile wider. They were holding hands and they were both wearing jackets.

_Dad, is it possible that you really are alive somewhere? _Levina thought miserably. She knew the chances were extremely slim, however; after her dad left her with a muggle family he knew, he dissappeared. No one truly knew what happened to him, so it was said that Voldemort found and killed him as well. '

Levina felt a lump of guilt forming in her throat; _she _was the one that her mother was protecting that night. _She _was the one who Voldemort was after. _She _was the one with apparently some extremely rare power that Voldemort was trying to get. If she hadn't been born with that power or if she hadn't existed at all, then her parents- and whoever else was killed in the process of trying to get to her- would still be alive.

"Hey, SnowPetal. You made a wrong decision."

Levina whirled around to become face-to-face with Draco Malfoy, who was accompanied by, of course, Crabbe and Goyle.

Sliding the photograph back into her journal, she boldly stood up, glaring as harsh as a twelve-year-old could, and snapped, "What do you want?"

"Nothing, nothing..." Draco paced back and forth, his eyes still on her.

"Will you just get lost?" Levina gathered up her school supplies and books. "If you have nothing to say, then kindly leave me be."

"I noticed that most people here seem to think you're a freak with some sort of 'special power'. What is it, Snow? What's that 'so-called power?'"

"Not that I'd tell you if I knew, but I don't," Levina muttered, getting to her feet with her bag and turning away.

Draco reached out and grabbed her arm. "Did I _say _that this conversation was over, SnowPetal?"

"Let go!" Before Levina could try to get away, Fred and George had come to the rescue, shoving Draco out of the way.

"Hey, Lovina," said Fred.

"Uh, it's 'Levina', not 'Lo-'"

"Oh, I know," said Fred with a wink.

"Malfoy bugging you?" said George, and Draco took a step back.

"Whatever, if she's not going to say anything then I don't care," Draco mumbled, but he hesitated as if to see if she would say anything.

Levina glared at him. "I'm not telling you anything, so you may as well leave, _Malfoy."_

"I'm surprised your brother could afford to come to school this year," Draco drawled in retalliation to the twins. "After all, with as many children as there are in your family, I'd imagine you all have to cram into a cardboard box, eh? Hogwarts must be like a five-star hotel to you."

Fred and George advanced on him with their wands, but Levina threw out one arm to stop them. "He's not worth it, guys."

"Ah, you're right," George decided. "Go on then, get out of here you git."

Crabbe and Goyle following behind him, Draco turned away and headed uphill, leaving them behind.

"So how come you're out here all by yourself?" Fred ventured.

"Harry and Ron are at Hagrid's, but I didn't feel like coming," said Levina, shrugging.

"All right, well, want to hang with us?" said George.

"That'd be brilliant!" said Levina, beaming.

* * *

**Hi! Sorry this chapter was really short, but I hope you enjoyed it regardless.**

**Reviews are appreciated greatly!**

**-That's the way I roll- **


	3. Flying Lessons and Three Headed Dogs

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; Jk Rowling does, and I have indeed put some of her writing straight from the book in here, since my story is going by the books.**

**Ok shall we resume the story?**

* * *

Levina groaned: It had been nearly a week since her previous afternoon spent pranking people with the Weasley twins, and now it was a Thursday. A notice had been posted that the Gryffindors were having flying lessons with the Slytherins, which was never a good idea.

Hermione wasn't making things any better; she continued to flip through _Quidditch Through The Ages, _sharing tips with everyone else at the table. The only one who seemed to honestly care, however, was Neville, who listened at full-attention t every word.

Now, however, Neville became distracted as a package landed on their table from one of the barn owls. Inside of it was a small glass ball like a marble with a white-smoke sort of substance inside it.

"It's a Remembrall!" He explained. "Gran knows I forget things-this tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do. Look, you hold it tight like this and if it turns red-oh..." His face fell, because the ball was now glowing a scarlett color. "...you've forgotten something."

Levina choked on her slice of toast, stifling a giggle: Neville was _always _forgetting something.

"What could I have forgotten?" Neville inquired, utterly bewildered, but as he was trying to remember, Draco Malfoy, who was passing the table, snatched it out of his hand.

Harry, Ron, and Levina jumped to her feet. She had a feeling they, too, wanted a reason to fight Malfoy.

Proffessor McGonagall, however, was there in a flash.

"What's going on?"

"Malfoy's got my Remembrall, Proffessor."

Scowling, Draco dropped it back onto the table, an innocent look spreading across his features.

"Just looking." He turned and walked off with Crabbe and Goyle following close behind.

* * *

At three-thirty that afternoon, Levina, Harry, Ron, and the other Gryffindors headed out to grounds for their flying lessons.

The Slytherins and twenty broomsticks were already there when they arrived, followed shortly by Madam Hooch, who had yellow eyes like a hawk and short gray hair.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."

Levina hovered over her broomstick, which was old and worn-out, and when she looked up, there was none other than Draco Malfoy across from her, accompanied by his goons Crabbe and Goyle, as well as the shrieking pug-girl Hermione said was Pansy.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom and say 'up'!"

"UP!"

Harry's shot up right away, but Levina's merely gave a little leap. It didn't, however, seem that many others were having much luck either: Neville's didn't budge, and Hermione's broom twitched.

"I said, 'up'!" Levina repeated, more clearly, and the broom shot upward into her hand.

Madam Hooch showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and Levina was delighted when she told Malfoy that he'd been doing it wrong for years.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," Madam Hooch ordered. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. Three-two-"

Apparently nervous and jumpy, Neville pushed off hard before Madam Hooch had even blown the whistle.

"Come back, boy!" She shouted, and Levina attempted to grab him before he shot up, but it was too late.

He rose nearly twenty feet in the air, white-faced, and slif straight off his broom, colliding with the ground with a painful _WHAM!_

Madam Hooch was at his side in an instant.

"Broken wrist," She muttered. "Come on, boy-it's allright, up you get."

She turned to the rest of the class.

"None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing," She ordered. "You leave those brooms on the ground or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch!' Come on, dear..."

Neville, his face tear-streaked, holding his wrist with a whimper, hobbled off and into the castle with Madam Hooch.

The moment the castle doors closed, Draco burst into laughter.

"Did you see his face, the great lump?"

The other Slytherins joined in.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Parvati patil snapped.

"Oooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" Pansy Parkinson cackled. "Never thought _you'd _like little fat crying babies!"

"She never said anything about liking him," Levina intervened. "Malfoy's just a git, everyone knows that."

_"Look!" _Malfoy had bent over and snatched something up out of the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him."

"If it's so stupid, then why do you want it?" Levina retorted, but he ignored her.

"Give it here, Malfoy," Harry said quietly.

Malfoy smiled nastily. "I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find-how about-up a tree?"

"Give it _here_!" Harry yelled, but Malfoy mounted his broom and took off into the sky.

"Come and get it, Potter!"

Harry grabbed his broom.

_"No!" _Hermione ordered. "Madam Hooch told us not to move-you'll get us all in trouble."

Ignoring her, Harry shot into the air and turned sharply to face Draco, earning an admiral whoop from Ron.

"Give it here, or I'll knock you off that broom!"

"Oh yeah?" Draco sneered, but he looked nervous.

"No Crabbe and Goyle up here to save your neck, Malfoy!"

"Catch it if you can, then!" Draco tossed the Remembrall into the air.

Harry, much like a rocket, sped forward and caught the glass ball just in time, earning loud and appreciative applause from the Gryffindors.

"Yeah, Harry!" hollered Levina, beaming, and Hermione rolled her eyes in irritation.

The moment he landed, however, someone called angrily, "HARRY POTTER!"

Proffessor McGonagall was rushing towards them.

"_Never_-in all my time at Hogwarts-"

Almost speechless with shock, she continued, "How _dare_ you-might have broken your neck-"

"It wasn't his fault Proffessor-"

"Be quiet, Miss Patil."

"But Malfoy-"

"That's _enough, _Mr. Weasley. Potter, follow me, now."

"But Harry was only just trying to-" Levina objected.

"Don't even _start, _Miss SnowPetal."

Heart pounding, Levina watched as Harry was dragged back into the castle. The Slytherins howled with laughter. Levina rounded on them.

"How was that even _remotely _funny?" she spat.

"It was _hilarious, _SnowPetal!" Draco laughed.

"Stop calling me 'SnowPetal'!"

Draco stopped laughing. "Why should I?"

"I call you 'Draco'."

"And your point would be...?"

"Nothing!" Levina, fuming, turned away and headed back into the crowd of Gryffindors, the other Slytherins jeering at her.

"I _told _him not to get on the broom," Hermione pointed out.

Ron made a scoffing sound that could have been mistaken for a cough.

"Do...do you think he'll be expelled?" Levina ventured. "I mean, after all, he ignored what Madam Hooch said..."

"I don't know," Ron admitted with a shrug. "We'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

"You're _joking_."

"Stop saying that, Ron!"

It was dinnertime and Harry had returned, beaming, into the Great Hall with great news.

"_Seeker?" _Said Ron. "But first years _never_- you must be the youngest player in about-"

"-a century," Harry finished, shoveling pie into his mouth. "Wood told me."

Ron gaped at Harry in astonishment, impressed, and didn't say anything.

"I start training next week," said Harry. "Only don't tell anyone, Wood wants to keep it a secret."

Fred and George appeared behind Ron, both wearing excited expressions.

"Well done," said George in a low voice. "Wood tol us. We're on the team too-Beaters."

"I tell you, we're goint to win that Quidditch cup for sure this year," said Fred. "We haven't won since Charlie left, but this year's team is going to be brilliant. You must be good, Harry, Wood was almost skipping when he told us."

"Anyway, we've got to go, Lee Jordan reckons he found a new passageway out of the school."

"Bet it's that one behind the statue of Gregory the Smarmy that we found in our first week. See you."

Levina chewed thoughtfully on a chunk of steak-and-kidney pie. "Wow, a Seeker! I can't wait to see one of your games, Harry- I'm positive you'll do brilliant."

"Thanks."

Fred and George had only just gone when someone far less welcome turned up: Draco, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle.

"Having a last meal, Potter? When are you getting the train back to the Muggles?"

Levina had to bite her tongue and remain silent. She desperately wanted to retort and spill the beans about the Seeker bit, but she knew it had to be kept secret. She shoveled more pie in her mouth to restrain herself.

"You're a lot braver now that you're back on the ground and you've got your little friends with you," said Harry coolly.

"I'd take you on anytime on my own," Draco challenged. "Tonight, if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only-no contact. What's the matter? Never heard of a wizard's duel before, I suppose?"

"Of course he has," Ron argued, wheeling around, but Levina had a feeling that Harry, having been raised by Muggles like herself, had no idea what it was. "I'm his second, who's yours?"

"Crabbe," Draco decided after sizing the two up. "Goyle's my third, and I assume Snowpetal is yours? Midnight, all right? We'll meet you in the trophy room; that's always unlocked."

As soon as Draco was out of hearing range, Levina demanded, "Whoa, whoa, what exactly am I a 'third' for?"

"What _is _a wizarding duel?" Harry added. "And what do you mean you're my second?"

"Well, a second and a third are there to take over if you die," said Ron casually. Apparently he caught sight of the look on Harry's face and added, "But people only die in proper duels, you know, with real wizards. The most you and Malfoy'll be able to do is send sparks at each other. Neither of you knows enough magic to do any real damage. I bet he expected you to refuse, anyway."

"And what if I wave my wand and nothing happens?"

"Throw it away and punch him in the nose," Ron suggested, and Levina laughed.

"Excuse me."

They looked up to find Hermione Granger with a stern look on her features.

"Can't a person eat in peace in this place?" said Ron.

"I couldn't help overhearing what you and Malfoy were saying-"

"Bet you could," Ron muttered.

"-and you _mustn't _go wandering around the school at night, think of all the points you'll lose Gryffindor if you're caught ("If," said Levina.), and you're bound to be. It's really very selfish of you."

"And it's really none of your business," Harry pointed out.

"Goodbye," added Ron.

* * *

"Why did you follow me down here?" Levina snapped.

"Because I knew that you were going to join Harry and Ron for that wizarding duel, but I didn't know what time."

Levina felt intense guilt overwhelm her: She'd lead Hermione to them at just the right time: 12:00am.

Hermione looked over Levina's shoulder and brushed past her, ignoring her protests. "I can't believe you're going to do this, Harry."

A lamp flickered on and Harry and Ron took notice of them.

_"You!"_ Ron exclaimed furiously at Hermione. "Go back to bed!"

"Sorry," said Levina. "She followed me down here."

"I almost told your brother," Hermione snapped. "Percy-he's a prefect, he'd put a stop to this."

"Come on," Harry mumbled to Ron, pushing the portrait of the Fat Lady open.

Levina followed at his side, Hermione at their heels.

"Don't you _care_ about Gryffindor, do you _only _care about yourselves, _I _don't want Slytherin to win the house cup, and you'll lose all the points I got from Proffessor McGonagall for knowing about Switching Spells."

"Go away."

"All right, but I warned you, you just remember what I said when you're on the train home tomorrow, you're so-"

Hermione stopped short: The Fat Lady in the painting was gone, apparently on a nighttime visit and Hermione was now locked out of the tower.

"Now what am I going to do?" She asked shrilly.

"That's your problem," said Ron. "We've got to go, we're going to be late."

They hadn't even reached the end of the corridor when Hermione caught up with them.

"I'm coming with you," she decided.

"You are _not_."

"D'you think I'm going to stand out here and wait for Filch to catch me? If he finds all three of us, I'll tell him the truth, that I was trying to stop you, and you can back me up."

"Are you _joking_?" said Levina.

"You've got some nerve-" Ron began.

"Shut up, all of you!" Harry said suddenly. "I heard something."

There was a sort of snuffling sound.

"Mrs. Norris?" breathed Ron, squinting through the darkness.

Instead of Mrs. Norris, they found Neville, curled up on the floor. He'd apprently been fast asleep a moment ago, but now he was wide awake.

"Thank goodness you found me! I've been out here for hours, I couldn't remember the new password to get in bed."

"Keep your voice down, Neville. The password's 'Pig snout' but it won't help you now, the Fat Lady's gone off somewhere."

"How's your arm?" Harry asked.

"Fine, Madam Pomfrey mended it in about a minute."

"Good-well, look, Neville, we've got to be somewhere, we'll see you later-"

"Don't leave me!" Neville squealed, scrambling to his feet. "I don't want to stay here alone, the Bloody Baron's been past twice already."

Levina sighed and Ron checked his watch.

"If either of you get us caught, I'll never rest until I've learned that Curse of the Bogies Quirell told us about, and used it on you."

Hermione opened her mouth to argue, but Harry hissed at her to be quiet.

They tiptoed up a staircase to the third floor and into the trophy room, where Draco and Crabbe weren't there yet.

"He's late, maybe he's chickened out," said Ron, as the minutes passed.

"Coward," Levina decided, but then a noise in the next room made them jump.

They heard someone speak- and it wasn't Draco.

"Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner."

It was Filch speaking to Mrs. Norris. Levina uttered a terrified squeak and Harry covered her mouth.

"They're in here somewhere, probably hiding..."

"This way!" Harry mouthed, and they began to sneak down along a gallery full of suits and armor. Neville suddenly let out a squeal of terror and he accidently toppled into a suit of armor.

The noise was probably enough to wake the entire castle.

"RUN!" Harry yelled.

"No _duh!" _said Levina.

The five of them sprinted down the gallery, Harry in the lead, through a tapestry and into a hidden passageway, finding themselves out near their Charms classroom, which was miles from the trophy room.

"I think we've lost him," Harry panted, leaning against the wall and wiping his forehead.

"I-_told_-you," Hermione gasped, clutching at the stitch in her chest. "I-told-you."

"We've got to get back to the Gryffindor tower," said Ron, "quickly as possible."

"Malfoy tricked you," Hermione said to Harry. "You realize that, don't you? He was never going to meet you-Filch knew someone was going to be in the trophy room, Malfoy must have tipped him off."

"Can't we talk about this when we get back?" Levina snapped.

"Let's go."

It wasn't going to be that simple, for they hadn't gone even more than a dozen paces when a doorknob rattled and something came shooting out of a classroom in front of them.

It was Peeves. He caught sight of them and gave a squeal of delight.

"Shut up, Peeves-please-you'll get us thrown out."

Peeves cackled.

"Wandering around at midnight, Ickle Firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty."

"Not if you don't give us away, Peeves, please."

"Should tell Filch, I should," said Peeves in a saintly voice, eyes glimmering wickedly. "It's for your own good, you know."

"Peeves, _please_," Levina begged.

"Get out of the way," snapped Ron, taking a swipe at Peeves-this was a big mistake.

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" Peeves bellowed. "STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!"

Ducking under Peeves, they ran for their lives at top speed, where they slammed into a door, and it was locked.

"This is it!" Ron moaned as they pushed helplessly at the door. "We're done for! This is the end!"

"It really is if you don't keep your voice down!" Levina hissed.

They could hear eager footsteps coming.

"Oh, move over," Hermione snarled. She grabbed Harry's wand, tapped the lock, and whispered, "_Alohomora!"_

The door clicked open and the door swung open. They piled in through it, shut it quickly, and pressed their ears against the door, listening.

"Which way did they go, Peeves?" Filch was saying. "Quick, tell me."

"Say 'please'."

"Don't mess with me, Peeves, now _where did they go_?"

"Shan't say nothing if you don't say please."

"All right-_please_."

"NOTHING! Ha haaa! Told you I wouldn't say nothing if you didn't say please! Ha ha haaaa!"

Filch cursed and his footsteps dissappeared.

"He thinks the door is locked," Harry whispered. "I think we'll be ok-get _off, _Neville! _What_?"

"Uh, H-Harry?" Levina stammered, and Harry turned around.

They were not in a room, but a corridor, in fact, the forbidden one on the third floor. Now they knew why it was forbidden.

They were looking straight into the eyes of a monstorous dog, a dog that filled the whole space between the ceiling and the floor. It had three heads. Three pairs of rolling, mad eyes; three noses, twitching and quivering in their direction; three drooling mouths, saliva hanging from their yellow fangs.

Levina screamed.

The three heads uttered a low rumbling growl that shook the entire room.

Apparently Harry found the doorknob, however, for they all fell backwards and Harry slammed the door shut.

Trembling, they didn't stop running until they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady on the seventh floor.

"Where on earth have you all been?" she asked, seeing their out-of-breath appearance.

"Never mind that-pig snout, pig snout," Harry panted. The portrait swung open and they all scrambled into the common room and collapsed, trembling, into armchairs.

For what seemed like the longest time, no one spoke, and Neville looked as though he'd never say anything again.

"What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?" said Ron finally. "If any dog needs excercise, that one does."

Levina smiled weakly. "Must be Fang's mum."

"You don't use your eyes, any of you, do you?" Hermione snapped "Didn't you see what it was standing on?"

"The floor?" Harry suggested. "I wasn't looking at its feet, I was too busy with its heads."

"No, _not_ the floor. It was standing on a trapdoor. It's obviously guarding something."

She stood up, glaring at them.

"I hope you're pleased with yourselves. We could have all been killed-or worse, expelled ("Um, your priorities aren't very straight, are they?" said Levina.). Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed."

Ron stared after her, his mouth hanging open.

"No, we don't mind," he said. "You'd think we dragged her along, wouldn't you?"

"As unpleasant as it is to share a room with her, I'm going to bed too," Levina decided, standing up. "Goodnight."

When she climbed into bed and pulled up the covers, she thought about what Hermione said: What _was _it guarding?

Whatever it was, it must have been pretty important to have a three-headed massive dog guarding it.

She slipped the picture of her parents out of the folder under her bed and slid it under her pillow, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Hi everyone, how was chapter three? Comments are always welcome, and thanks to those who have posted any.**

**Oh, and the next chapter is Halloween and the battle with the troll, so be sure to check it out and, of course, review!**

**Thanks :)**


	4. Halloween just got a little more strange

**Hi everyone! Much thanks to those who reviewed the past chapters!**

**To Flyingwerecats: Yeah, I love this portion of the book too! It's going to be fun to write. :]**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, Levina would be in it!**

* * *

"Haha, did you see the look on Draco's face?"

Levina nibbled on the end of a slice of toast, gaining much glee from the shocked expression on Draco's features.

Harry and Ron were discussing the previous night's adventure, still wondering about what the three-headed dog was protecting.

"It's either really valuable or really dangerous," said Ron, shoveling eggs into his mouth.

"Or both," said Harry.

"Or maybe it's guarding some secret passageway," Levina suggested.

"Levina, I _told _you, it's got to be whatever Hagrid got from Gringotts that day."

"It was just a suggestion," Levina mumbled, spreading jam onto her slice of toast.

Hermione, however, showed no interest in the subject. In fact, she completely ignored the trio, which wasn't honestly a bad thing, though.

Now all that they needed would be some way to get back at Draco, and their prayers were answered a week later during mail time in the morning.

A long, thin package being carried by six owls landed in front of Harry on the table, knocking his bacon on the floor. Levina leaned in to look at the note.

"A Nimbus Two Thousand?" Levina asked. "Is that a broomstick?"

"A Nimbus Two Thousand!" Ron echoed. "I've never even _touched _one!"

Harry nodded at Levina, since Ron was now enviously scanning the package.

They headed together into the entrance hall, Ron still droolling over the broom, but their way up the stairs was blocked by Draco Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. Draco seized the package and felt it.

"That's a broomstick ("Correct, Master of the Obvious," said Levina)," he said, tossing it back to Harry with a look of jealousy and spite. "You'll be in for it this time, Potter, first years aren't allowed them."

The urge to blurt out everything nearly came out of Levina's mouth, but Ron beat her to the punch.

"It's not any old broomstick," he said, "it's a Nimbus Two Thousand. What did you say you've got at home, Malfoy, a Comet Two Sixty?" Ron grinned at Harry. "Comets look flashy, but they're not in the same league as the Nimbus."

"What would you know about it, Weasley, you couldn't afford half the handle," Draco snapped back. "I suppose you and your brothers have to save up twig by twig."

"At least they don't need Daddy's help to save for it," Levina retorted.

Before either Ron or Draco could answer, Professor Flitwick was under Draco's elbow.

"Not arguing, I hope, boys?"

"I'm a girl," Levina reminded him.

"Potter's been sent a broomstick, Professor," Draco said quickly.

"Yes, yes, that's right. Professor McGonagall told me all about the special circumstances, Potter. And what model is it?"

"A Nimbus Two Thousand, sir," Harry replied, stiffling a laugh at the look of horror on Draco's face. "And it's really thanks to Malfoy here that I've got it."

The three of them headed upstairs, smothering the urge to laugh with much difficulty.

"Well, it's true," Harry chortled as they reached the top of the staircase, "If he hadn't stolen Neville's Remembrall, I wouldn't be on the team..."

"So I suppose you think that's a reward for breaking the rules?" Came a voice behind them. Hermione was now stomping up the stairs behind them.

"Yeah, pretty much," Levina replied.

"I thought you weren't speaking to us?" said Harry.

"Yes, don't stop now," added Ron, "it's doing us so much good."

Hermione marched away with her nose in the air.

* * *

Levina climbed out from under her covers with much enthusiasm. She could hardly believe that she'd been at Hogwarts for two months. Her life at home with her muggle family seemed so far away now. In fact, she hadn't even thought about her family even once the entire year.

Levina lived with the family on her father's side, who were his brother (Levina's uncle), his brother's wife (Levina's aunt), and their daughter, Anna. Anna was much older than Levina, by three years to be exact, and didn't pay her much mind really. Things could have been worse, though, and her Uncle was pretty pleasant for the most part, but her Aunt was strict.

It was Halloween morning, and the smell of baking pumpkin filled the corridors. Even better, Professor Flitwick had decided to teach them how to make things fly, which everyone had been trying to do since he made Neville's toad, Trevor, zoom around the classroom.

Lilypad had insisted on coming with Levina that morning to class, apparently smelling the pumpkin, so she slid her into her book bag, which was cramped but suitable for a lean cat like Lilypad.

The spell, Wingardium Leviosa, looked simple enough but was incredibly difficult, and every time Levina attempted it, the feather merely gave a twitch.

Levina, sadly, had been paired with Neville, who constantly asked her for assistance, which she did not have much of, seeing as she was doing no better.

"W-Wingardiuuum Leviosa!" Neville stammered, and the feather that sat on his desk blew up, sending black soot all over her clothing.

"Erm...that's ok, Neville," said Levina, wiping ashes off of her now-black skin. "Stop saying 'sorry.'"

"Sorry," said Neville.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!" _Hermione shouted clearly, and her feather rose off the desk about four feet above their heads.

"Oh, well done!" Professor Flitwick praised, clapping. "Everyone see here, Miss Granger's done it!"

Ron was in a very bad mood after class, his temper rising.

"It's no wonder no one can stand her," he muttered as they pushed their way into the crowded corridor, "she's a nightmare, honestly."

Someone knocked into Harry, who, in a domino-effect, knocked over Levina's bag, sending Lilypad flying out of it. It was Hermione-and she was covered in tears.

"I think she heard you," said Harry, helping Levina with her bag. "Sorry," he added.

"That's all right. Yeah, Ron, I think you really hurt her feelings." Levina scooped up Lilypad and smoothed down her fur.

"So?" Ron asked, but he looked a bit uncomfortable. "She must've noticed she's got no friends."

* * *

Hermione didn't show up in the next class, nor did she appear for the rest of the afternoon. On their way to the Great Hall, Levina heard Parvati patil telling her friend Lavender that Hermione was crying in the girl's bathroom and wanted to be left alone. Ron looked even more awkward, but the decorations for Halloween put it out of their minds.

"Wow!" Levina exclaimed. A thousand live bats fluttered along the walls and ceiling and the banquet meal consisted of many sweets and candies.

Harry helped himself to some baked potato, but Ron, for once, didn't seem very hungry; he kept staring at his food, every now and then taking a bite of something.

Levina was only just biting into an orange-and-black cupcake when Professor Quirell came scurrying into the dungeon, his turban askew and terror on his face. He reached Dumbledore's chair, slumped against it, and gasped, "Troll-in the dungeon-thought you ought to know."

Then he sank to the floor in a dead faint.

There was an uproar, and it took several purple sparks in order to bring silence.

"Prefects," Dumbledore rumbled, "lead your houses back to the Dormitories immedietly!"

Percy was in his element.

"Follow me! Stick together, first years! No need to fear the troll if you follow my orders! Make way, first years coming through! Excuse me, I'm a Prefect."

"How did a troll get in?" Harry asked as they climbed the stairs.

"Don't ask me, they're supposed to be really stupid. Maybe Peeves let it in for a Halloween joke."

"It's sort of cool though, considering we'll be safe in our common room," Levina pointed out, but inside, she felt her stomach doing flips. She began to imagine a humongus troll leaping out from behind one of the corners, going straight for her in full-attack mode with its meaty hands. What were the odds, though?

Suddenly, as they were jostling through a group of confused Hufflepuffs, Harry grabbed Ron and Levina's arms.

"I just thought-Hermione."

"What about her?"

"She doesn't know about the troll."

Levina's jaw hung open and Ron bit his lip.

"Oh, all right," He snapped. "But Percy better not see us."

Ducking down, they joined a group of Hufflepuffs and slipped down a deserted side corridor, hurrying off towards the girl's bathroom. They had just turned the corner when they heard quick footsteps behind them.

"Percy!" Ron hissed, pulling them behind a stone griffin.

Peering around it, however, they found not Percy, but Snape. He crossed the corridor and dissappeared from view.

"What's he doing?" Harry whispered. "Why isn't he down in the dungeons with the rest of the teachers?"

"Search me," Ron replied with a shrug.

"He's heading for the third floor," said Harry.

"The three-headed dog!" Levina whispered.

"You're right, Levina, what if-?"

Whatever Harry was about to say she didn't know, because Ron interrupted.

"Can you smell something?"

"Yeah, you're breath," Levina half-joked, but then she smelled it too: A foul stench of a combination between rotten socks and a dirty public toilet.

And then they heard it- a low grunting, and the shuffling footfalls of giant feet. At the end of the passage to the left, something was moving towards them. They ducked into the shadows and watched as it emerged into a patch of moonlight.

It was not a pretty sight: Twelve feet fall, grey skin, a small bald head like a coconut, and flat, horny feet with legs like tree trunks. The smell that it was emmitting made Levina gag.

The troll stopped next to a doorway, looked inside, ears twitching in decision, and headed into it.

"The key's in the lock," muttered Harry. "We could lock it in."

"Uh, guys?" said Levina.

"Good idea," said Ron nervously, ignoring Levina.

"Guys?" Levina repeated, and Harry leapt forward, slamming the door and locking it.

_"Yes!" _

They started to head back up the passage, flushed with their victory.

"_GUYS!" _Levina shouted.

"_What_?" Harry and Ron snapped in sync.

_"_That was the girl's-" Levina began, but she didn't have to finish: A high, petrified scream came from the door where they'd locked the troll in.

_"_Oh, no," said Ron, pale as the Bloody Baron.

"It's the girls' bathroom!" Harry gasped.

"You two should listen to me more often," Levina pointed out, but there was no time to argue.

Rushing back in a panic, Harry fumbled with the lock and flung the door open.

Hermione was shrinking against the opposite wall, looking about ready to faint. The troll was advancing on her, knocking sinks off the wall as it went.

"Confuse it!" said Harry desperately to Ron, seizing a tap and hurling it as hard as he could against the wall.

The troll stopped a few feet from Hermione. It lumbered around, blinking stupidly, to see what had made the noise. Its mean little eyes saw Harry, and he went for him instead.

"Oy, pea-brain!" yelled Ron, throwing a metal pipe at it. The troll didn't seem to notice the pipe, but it heard the yell and turned towards Ron instead.

"Was your mum as ugly as you?" Levina called from the right. She lifted up a broken hunk of wood from the stalls and thrust it at him. The troll advanced on Levina now.

"Come on, run, _run!_" Harry was yelling at Hermione, but she seemed petrified and unable to budge.

"Harry?" Levina backed against the wall, the troll heading towards her with open hands. "I don't mean to be a damsel in distress right now, but-_help!_"

Harry then did something both incredibly brave and stupid: He leapt directly onto the troll's neck from behind and fastened his hands around its neck. The troll looked dazed and confused for a moment, and then Harry's wand, having been in his hand when he jumped, went right up the troll's nostrill.

Howling with pain, the troll staggered, swinging his club and flailing around, Harry clinging on for dear life.

"Harry!" Levina, unsure of what to do, swung one of the metal pipes violently at the troll's foot, hitting his big toe.

The troll, which was still trying to get Harry off, merely kicked Levina in the stomach swiftly into a corner of the room, where she landed and collapsed next to Hermione.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!"_ Ron bellowed, and the club slid right out of the troll's hand, rose higher and higher above its head, and dropped with a deafening _CLUNK!_

The troll swayed on the spot and fell flat on its face, with a thud that made the whole room tremble, shaking the ground under Levina.

Feeling as though she might puke, Levina stumbled over to where Ron and Harry were, clutching her ribs.

"N-nice one, Ron," she hiccuped.

"T-thanks," Ron gasped, catching his breath.

"Is it-dead?" Hermione asked shakily.

"I don't think so," said Harry. "I think it's just been knocked out.

Harry obtained his wand from the troll and it came back with a lumpy gray substance on it.

"Urgh-troll boogers."

In the next instant, the bathroom was filled with Snape, McGonagall, and Quirell, who whimpered at the sight of the troll and sat down on a toilet, clutching his heart.

"What on earth were you thinking of?" said Professor McGonagall. "You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?"

"Please, Professor McGonagall- they were looking for me."

"Miss Granger!"

In pure astonishment, Levina watched Hermione get shakily to her feet.

"I went looking for the troll because I-I thought I could take it on my own-you know, because I've read all about them."

Ron dropped his wand and Levina gaped open-mouthed at her. _Hermione lied to a teacher?_

"If they hadn't found me, I'd be dead now. Harry stuck his wand up its nose, Ron hit it with a club, and Levina hit it with a metal pipe. They didn't have to come and fetch anyone. It was about to finish me off when they arrived."

"Well-in that case..." said Professor McGonagall. "Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own?"

Hermione hung her head and Levina opened her mouth to say something, but then decided against it. They'd be in even more trouble for lying if she told the truth.

"Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this," Professor McGonagall continued. "I'm very dissappointed in you. If you're not hurt at all, you'd better get off to the Gryffindor tower. Students are finishing the feast in their houses."

Hermione exited, and Professor McGonagall turned on them.

"Well, I still say you were lucky, but not many first years could have taken on a full-grown mountain troll. You each win Gryffindor five points. Professor Dumbledore will he informed of this. You may go."

None of them said anything until they had climbed two floors up.

"We should have gotten more than fifteen points," Ron grumbled.

"Ten, you mean, once she's taken off Hermione's."

"Good of her to get us out of trouble like that," Ron admitted. "Mind you, we _did _save her."

"She might have not needed saving if we hadn't locked the thing in with her," Harry pointed out.

"As _I _tried to tell you," Levina mumbled. "But no, you never listen to Levina, do you?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Well...you should have made yourself more clear."

"Pig snout," they said together and entered.

The common room was crowded and noisy. Food had been sent up and everyone was eating except for Hermione, who was standing in front of the doorway alone, waiting for them. There was an awkward pause. Then, none of them looking at eachother, they all said "Thanks," and hurried off to get plates.

_Nothing like a twelve-foot troll to bring people together, _Levina thought, and from that moment on, Hermione Granger became their friend.


	5. Quidditch and Christmas

**'Ello, mates. Welcome to chapter five! Many thanks to all of my loyal reviewers.**

**Flyingwerecats: Thanks, I really love to know when my work is appreciated, and I'm trying to not make Levina all Marysue, because her character really isn't supposed to be perfect, but instead have flaws. Thanks :)**

**AngelWeasleyCullenXXX: Thanks! I love it when people take time to actually read all of my work and chapters.**

**Disclaimer: Ahh, not another one ...Fine, ok...Harry Potter is not mine, will never be mine, and...well, isn't mine. The original stories belong to Jk Rowling.**

* * *

As they entered November, the weather became colder. The lake chilled like steel and every morning the ground was covered in frost.

The Quidditch season had begun, and Levina became excited to see Harry play. It would be awesome if he won, for sure, since it would place them in second place for the house championship.

Hermione had lent Harry _Quidditch Through the Ages, _a book on all the fouls in Quidditch and rules. Levina found it intriguing and took a few minutes of time before bed to read it, but she knew that Harry needed it more, since he was the actual one playing.

Hermione had become more relaxed with breaking the rules after the incident with the troll. The day before Harry's first Quidditch match the four of them were out in the freezing courtyard during break, and she had conjured them up a bright blue fire that could be carried around in a jam jar. They were standing with their backs to it, getting warm, when Snape crossed the yard. Levina noticed right away that he was limping. The four of them moved in front of the fire to block it from view; they were sure it wouldn't be allowed. Unfortunately, something about their guilty faces caught Snape's eye. He limped over. He hadn't seen the fire, but he seemed to be looking for a reason to tell them off anyway.

"What's that you've got there, Potter?"

It was _Quidditch Through the Ages. _Harry showed him.

"Library books are not to be taken outside the school," said Snape. "Give it to me. Five points from Gryffindor."

"But-" Levina began, but Hermione shot her a look of warning.

"He's just made that rule up," Harry muttered angrily. "Wonder what's wrong with his leg?"

"Dunno, but I hope it's really hurting him," said Ron.

"I hope he has to get it amputated," said Levina eagerly, but she grew quiet from a look Hermione shot her.

* * *

Levina flipped through a book called _The Dementor's Kiss _as Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat beside her in the common room.

Hermione was checking their homework, but she'd made it clear that she would never let them copy. They got the answers, anyway, though, by asking her to read it through and correct it.

At some point, Harry announced that he was going to get his book back from Snape.

"Better you than me," said Hermione and Ron together.

"Bring a hammer," Levina suggested. "Knock him out with it- otherwise, I don't see any way that you'll be able to get it back."

Harry left confidently. Levina turned the page.

"This is an interesting book," Levina decided.

Hermione glanced up from correcting their homework. "Where did you get that? I haven't seen it in the library."

"Course' _you _would know if it's there or not," said Ron.

"Oh, Madam Pomfrey lent it to me."

When the pair of them stared at her blankly, she added, "I went up there earlier because I had a headache. She let me borrow it."

"Madam Pomfrey has books?" Ron asked, and Hermione snorted.

"Well, obviously she has to have something up there about curing wounds and what not!"

Before they could continue, the door swung open and Harry sat down, red-faced and panting.

"Did you get it?" Ron asked as he joined them. "What's the matter?"

In a low whisper, Harry explained everything, down to the detail of Snape's bloody leg.

"You know what this means?" he said breathlessly. "He tried to get past the three-headed-dog on Halloween! That's where he was going when he saw him-he's after whatever it's guarding! And I'd bet my broomstick _he _let that troll in, to make a diversion!"

"No-he wouldn't," said Hermione. "I know he's not very nice, but he wouldn't try and steal something Dumbeldore was keeping safe."

"Honestly, Hermione, you think all teachers are saints or something," snapped Ron. "I'm with Harry. I wouldn't put anything past Snape. But what's he after? What's that dog guarding?"

Levina went to bed that night, her head buzzing with questions.

What _were _the dogs guarding?

* * *

By eleven O' clock the next morning, after a breakfast in which where Harry refused to eat anything, the whole school seemed to be out in the stands around the Quidditch pitch.

Levina, Ron, and Hermione joined Neville, Seamus, and Dean in the West Ham fan up in the top row. As a surprise, they had painted a banner for Harry on a sheet that Scabbers had ruined. It said Potter for President, and Dean had drawn a Gryffindor lion beneath it. Hermione even performed a charm on it so that the paints flashed different colors.

"Oh, I hope they start soon!" said Levina, checking her watch.

"Same here," Hermione agreed. "I bet Harry will do brilliant."

"Hey, look, there he is!" Ron pointed out to the field, where the Gryffindors were now gathering in their scarlet robes.

The Quidditch pitch erupted in cheers and Madam Hooch, who was reffereeing, entered the middle of the field with her broomstick.

The small dot of Harry climbed onto his broom and rose up into the air, the others following. The Slytherins went up in sync, all wearing green robes.

Madam Hooch blew her whistle loudly and the game began.

"And the Quaffle is taken immedietly by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor- what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive too-"

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry, Proffessor."

Lee Jordan, the Weasley twin's friend, was commenting for the match, closely observed by Proffessor McGonagall.

"And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good friend of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve- back to Johnson and-no, the Slytherin's have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes-Flint flying like an eagle up there-he's going to sc-no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Wood and the Gryffindors take the Quaffle-that's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor up there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and-OUCH-that has to hurt, hit in the back of the head by a bludger."

Levina's mind wandered and she followed what Harry was doing. He looked confused, trying to find the snitch.

"GRYFFINDORS SCORE!"

Levina cheered along with the clapping Gryffindors as a groan erupted from the Slytherins. Levina caught Draco Malfoy's gray eye and she smirked, stuck out her tongue, and turned back to the game.

"Budge up there, move along."

"Hagrid!"

Ron and Hermione squeezed together, Levina following, as Hagrid joined them.

"Bin watchin' from me hut," said Hagrid, patting a pair of binoculars around his neck, "But it isn't the same as bein' in the crowd. No sign of the snitch right?"

"Nope," said Ron. "Harry hasn't had much to do yet."

"Kept outta trouble, though, that's somethin'."

Harry dove at some point, but then appeared to decide that he hadn't seen the snitch. He narrowly avoided being hit with a bludger, and Fred Weasley knocked it away from him at Marcus Flint.

Then, Levina caught sight of something, something gold...

_"The Snitch!"_ she shrieked.

At that exact moment, Lee Jordan, who was still commenting, said, "-wait a minute-was that the snitch?"

Harry and the Slytherin Seeker, Terence Higgs, went neck and neck in a dive for the snitch.

"Go Harry!" Neville called.

Harry put on an extra spurt of speed, heading towards it, and he was so incredibly close, then-

WHAM!

A roar of rage erupted from the Gryffindors. Flint had knocked into Harry on purpose and Harry was spinning out of control, hanging on for dear life.

"That shouldn't be allowed!" Levina snarled.

"Send him off! Red card!" Dean Thomas was calling.

"What are you talking about, Dean?" said Ron.

"Red card!" said Dean furiously. "In soccer, if you get shown the red card, you're outta the game."

"But this isn't soccer, Dean," Ron reminded him.

"They oughta change the rules. Harry coulda been knocked out of the air!" said Hagrid, agreeing with Dean.

_"Kill them, Fred!" _Levina shouted at the Weasley twins. _"Beat them right out of the air!"_

"So-after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating-"

"Jordan!"

"I mean, after that open and revolting foul-"

"_Jordan, I'm warning you-"_

"Allright, allright. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure, and a penalty taken to Gryffindor by Spinnet, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue play, as Gryffindor is still in possesion."

Then, looking at Harry, Lvina's eyebrows raised: For some reason, it appeared as though his broom were trying to buck him off.

"What's wrong with his broom?" Levina inquired.

"Dunno what Harry thinks he's doing," Hagrid mumbled. "If I didn't know better, I'd say he lost control of his broom...but he can't have..."

"Did something happen to it when Flint blocked him?" Seamus whispered.

"Can't nothing interfere with a broomstick except for powerful Dark magic-no kid could do that on a Nimbus Two Thousand."

At these words, Hermione seized Hargid's binoculars and looked frantically around the crowd.

"What are you doing?" asked Ron, gray-faced.

"I knew it," Hermione gasped, "Snape-look."

Snape was in the middle of the stands opposite of them, his eyes locked on Harry, muttering something nonstop under his breath.

"He's doing something-jinxing the broom," said Hermione.

"What?" yelped Levina. "What should we do?"

"Here, follow me..."

Levina followed close behind Hermione as they passed under the rows of seats behind them. She didn't even apologize for knocking Proffessor Quirell into the front row headfirst. Reaching Snape, she crouched down, whispered a well-chosen spell, and bright blue flames shot from her wand and caught on the hem of Snape's robes.

In about thirty seconds, Snape gave a yelp of surprise, and Hermione scooped the flames back into her jar.

"Couldn't we have just left the flames on him?" Levina hissed as they raced back towards their seats.

Hermione rolled her eyes. They headed back to their designated seats to find that Harry was back on his broom.

"Neville, you can look!" said Ron. Neville had been sobbing into Hagrid's jacket for the last five minutes.

"Oh, no! Don't look!" Levina gasped, for Harry, now back on his broom, had now tumbled off of it and hit the ground, clutching his stomach, looking queasy.

Suddenly, he coughed, and a gold object fell into his hands.

"I've got the Snitch!" he shouted, and the Gryffindors erupted into cheers.

"He didn't _catch _it, he nearly _swallowed _it!" Flint was howling even twenty minutes after the game, but it made no difference-Harry hadn't broken any rules.

None of them heard this, though, because the four friends headed down to Hagrid's hut for a strong cup of tea.

Ron was explaining what had happened with Snape and how he was jinxing the broom, but Hagrid wouldn't believe one bit of it, having not noticed what was going on next to him in the stands, so Harry thought it best to explain.

Hagrid dropped the teapot.

"How do you know about Fluffy?" he said.

_"Fluffy?"_

"Yeah-he's mine-bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year-I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the-"

"Yes?" said Harry eagerly.

"Now, don't ask me anymore," said Hagrid gruffly. "That's top secret, that is."

"But Snape's trying to _steal _it."

"Rubbish! Snape's a Hogwarts teacher, he'd do nothin' of the sort."

"So why did he just try and kill Harry?" said Hermione.

The afternoons events seemed to have changed her mind about Snape.

"I know a jinx when I see one, Hagrid, I've read all about them! You've got to keep eye contact, and Snape wasn't blinking at all, I saw him!"

"And after we set fire to his cloak, Harry's broom stopped going berzerk!" Levina pointed out.

"Yeh _what?"_

"Er...nothing..."

"I'm telling yeh, yer wrong!" said Hagrid hotly. "I don' know why Harry's broom acted like that, but Snape wouldn' try and kill a student! Now, listen to me, all three of yeh-yer meddlin' in things that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget that dog, an' you forget what it's guardin', that's between Proffessor Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel-"

"Aha!" said Harry. "so there's someone called Nicolas Flamel involved, is there?"

Hagrid looked furious with himself.

* * *

Christmas was coming. One morning in mid-December (To Levina's delight), Hogwarts woke to find itself covered in several feet of snow.

No one could wait for the holidays to start. While the Gryffindor common room and Great Hall had roaring fires, the drafty corridors had become icy and a bitter wind rattled the windows in the classrooms. Worst of all were Proffessor Snape's down in the dungeons, where their breath rose in a mist before them and they kept as close as possible to their hot cauldrons.

"I do feel sorry," said Draco Malfoy, one Potions class, "for all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're not wanted at home.

He was looking directly at Harry, but Levina rounded on him, fuming. She felt the same swirl of anger that she'd felt on the train, when she'd somehow managed to growl like that of a canine.

"_I _don't mind not returning home this year, do you, Harry?" she said loudly. "After all, even if my family doesn't want me, at least I have _friends_ at school that want me."

Draco became very quiet after that.

It was true that Levina wasn't all that wanted at home: Her cousin, Anna, wasn't mean or anything, but rather, completely ignored her, as if she were merely a speck of dust or an irksome fly.

For some reason, even as she was a pureblood, her father's brother had ended up _not _being a wizard, which made him have great distaste for Levina's father. It wasn't that he was horrible either, but he usually gave Levina a look as if she were something really foul. Just as Anna did, he chose to ignore her.

Now, her Aunt, however, certainly didn't ignore her: She was bitter towards Levina's father because of how crushed her husband was at any mention of magic, and how he never got to go to Hogwarts. She was snippy and rude towards Levina, and although her Uncle and Anna didn't back her up, they also didn't argue against anything she said.

When they left the dungeon after Potions, they found a large fir tree blocking the corridor ahead. Two enormous feet sticking out of the bottom and a loud puffing sound said that Hagrid was behind it.

"Hi, Hagrid, want any help?" Ron asked, poking his head through the branches.

"Nah, I'm all right, thanks, Ron."

"Would you mind moving out of the way?" came Draco's cold drawl from behind them. "Are you trying to earn some extra money, Weasley? Hoping to be Gameskeeper when you leave Hogwarts yourself, I suppose-that hut of Hagrid's must be like a palace compared to what your family's used to."

Ron dived at Draco just as Snape was coming up the stairs.

"WEASLEY!"

Ron released the front of Draco's robes.

"He was provoked, Proffessor Snape," said Hagrid, sticking his huge hair face out from behind the tree.

Knowing nothing she could say would make any difference, Levina ducked out of the way of the Christmas tree and trudged up the stairs towards the library. She spent nearly ten minutes scanning the rows of books for anything she could dig up on Flamel, but nothing caught her notice. Sighing, she glanced over at the Restricted Section, wondering if Flamel could possibly be in there.

"Need something?" Madam Pince, the librarian asked as Levina lingered near the entrance to the Restricted Section.

"Um, nothing in particular," said Levina.

"Then go! Shoo, shoo!" said Madam Pince snapped. "Out. OUT!"

The last five minutes were spent searching for anything about Flamel (in the other side of the library, away from Madam Pince's radar) with Ron and Hermione, but they found nothing and returned to Harry, shaking their heads.

"You will keep looking, won't you?" said Hermione. "And send me an owl if you find anything."

"And you could ask your parents if they know who Flamel is," said Ron. "It'd be safe to ask them."

"Very safe, as they're both dentists."

"Oh, well then I doubt their patient's teeth know anything," Levina joked, but Ron merely stared at her, bemused.

* * *

The trio spent most of their time playing Wizard Chess or roasting marshmallows by the fire in the empty common room, trying to find ways to get Draco expelled.

Levina, although pleased to have the girl's dormitory to herself, became very lonely, so Harry and Ron let her sleep in the guy's dormitory for the ttime being.

On Christmas Eve, Levina curled up in one of the empty beds with the covers to her chin. She was excited for the day that would follow, but she knew not to expect anything much from her family, seeing as she didn't exist to them.

When she woke that morning, however, she was surprised to find many packages next to her bed.

"What-?" Levina asked sleepily. "Merry Christmas," she added as Harry and Ron rolled out of bed.

She opened the first present, which was wrapped neatly from Hermione. Inside was a box of Every Flavor Beans, which she put on the bed.

The next box was not as neatly wrapped, since it was from Hagrid, but inside was a red ribbon with a jingle-bell attatched.

"Aww!" Levina tied it around Lilypad's neck, and the small black kitten gave a happy wiggle and the bell jingled. "Let's see you get lost now, Lily!"

Inside the third was a scarlett sweater from Mrs. Weasley ("Oh, no, she's made you a Weasley sweater too?" said Ron) and some homemade fudge, which tasted very good.

In the next box, which was very small, was a cheap, plastic bracelet that Levina had seen at the store just before she left for Hogwarts and had commented on as "hideous".

"Thoughtful," Levina mumbled. "That was obviously from my Aunt."

Levina was sure that all of her presents were done when she found something else: a light, green package under the others. She read the note:

_Your mother wanted you to have this before she died, so I think it's time I gave it to you. Keep it on 24/7 for your condition._

_A very Merry Christmas to you._

It didn't say who it was from, but Levina opened it anyway to find a beautiful, aqua-and-turquoise round necklace with elegant symbols engraved into it.

"Wow!"

Harry and Ron were now looking over her shoulder, reading the note.

"Condition?" Ron asked. "What condition?"

"No idea," Levina replied simply, dumbfounded, but she was thinking back to the Sorting Hat, which had said the same thing: "_Condition."_

"I'll put it on later," she decided. "What's that, Harry?"

Harry had unwrapped one of his gifts to find a long, silver-gray cloak that gleamed. Ron gasped.

"I've heard of those-if that's what I think it is-they're really rare, and _really _valuable."

"What is it?"

"It's an invisibility cloak! I'm sure it is-try it on."

Harry draped it around his shoulders and Ron gasped. Levina's eyes widened.

"You're a floating head!" she exclaimed.

"It _is _an Invisibility Cloak! Look down!"

Harry looked down to find that his body had dissappeared, invisible.

"There's a note! A note fell out of it!"

Levina returned to her gifts, wrapping up the fudge and placing it with the other presents.

"I'd give _anything _for one of these," said Ron. "_Anything_. What's the matter?"

"Nothing," said Harry.

Just then, the dormitory door swung open and Fred and George Weasley bounded in.

"Merry Christmas!"

"Hey, look- Harry and Levina have Weasley sweaters, too!"

Fred and George were wearing matching blue sweaters with a "G" and an "F" on them.

"Harry's is better than ours, though," said Fred, holding up his sweater. "She obviously makes more of an effort if you're not family."

"Why aren't you wearing yours, Ron?" George demanded. "Come on, get it on, they're lovely and warm."

"I hate maroon," Ron moaned as he pulled it over his head.

Levina tugged her scarlett one on over her head and adjusted it, realizing that she, too, was not wearing hers.

"Good color on you," Fred commented as Levina slipped her arms into the sleeves. "We always get blue."

"I like the color blue," Levina defended. "And thanks, it isn't bad on you guys either."

"You haven't got a letter on yours," George observed, looking at Ron's sweater. "I suppose she thinks you don't forget your name. But we're not stupid-we know we're called Greg and Forge."

"What's all this noise?"

Percy Weasley stuck his head in the door, looking disaproving. He, too, carried a lumpy sweater on his arm, so he must have been halfway through his presents as well.

"P for Prefect!" said Fred. "Get it on, Percy, come on we're all wearing ours, even Harry and Levina got one."

"I-don't-want-" said Percy thickly as the twins forced the sweater over his head, knocking his glasses askew.

"And you're not sitting with the prefects today, either," said George. "Christmas is a time for family."

They frog-marched Percy from the room, his arms pinned to his sides by the sweater.

* * *

In her entire life, Levina had never had such a wonderful Christmas dinner.

Hundreds of fat turkeys, mountains of roast and boiled potatoes, buttered peas, and silver boats of gravy.

Lilypad came padding up to Levina expectantly, her bell jingling expectantly. Levina dropped a piece of turkey and Lilypad darted under the table, out of sight.

Together, Levina and George pulled a wizard cracker, that went off with a bang of purple smoke like a cannon, and two plushies fell from the cloud followed by several live, white mice.

"Aww, it's so cute!" Levina commented, taking a blue dolphin plushie for herself while George took the snake one, frowning.

"Ugh, Slytherin," said George. "Oi, Fred, you want this?"

"Think we could scare a couple of first years with it?"

"Hey, we don't scare _that _easy," said Levina defensively.

Flaming Christmas puddings followed the turkey dinner, and Percy nearly broke his teeth on a silver sickle embedded in his slice.

The afternoon was spent having a furious snowball fight on the grounds with the Weasleys. Levina just managed to hit Harry with one in the face when she was knocked aside by three from Fred and George. Cold and gasping for breath, they returned to the common room and Levina lost miserably against Ron in Wizard's chest, having never fully understood how to play.

After sandwiches and, crumpets, and cake, everyone was too tired to do anything but watch Percy chase Fred and George around the common room, since they had stolen his Prefect badge.

It had been the best Christmas day Levina had ever had in her entire life. When she crawled in bed that night, her mind finally caught up to her. She reached down off the bed, accidently knocking Lilypad off the bed, who'd already fallen asleep in a ball of fur, and opened the box with her necklace in it.

She brought it up onto the bed and examined it, trying to figure out what her 'condition' was.

* * *

**Hey, guys. How'd you like this chapter? **

**Let's see...what's in the next chapter? Oh yeah: The Mirror of Erised, Quidditch with Snape, Norbert, and more!**

**So, read and review. Thanks :)**


	6. Dragons, of course

**Hey, guys.**

**Flyingwerecats: I know, right? I wish I could play Quidditch! (I would do terrible, though-the only sport I'm ok at is Hockey-and DEFINETLY not on ice!) Yeah, there's a real book on it, but I've never actually read it before...Anyways, thanks so much! Do you really think she'd like it if she read it? Thanks! :)**

**Disclaimer: So, this may come as a shock to some of you, but I don't own Harry Potter. Sorry!**

**Enjoy the chapter (:**

* * *

"I'm freezing," said Ron. "Let's forget it and head back"

"_No!_" Harry hissed. "I know it's here somewhere..."

Levina glanced around from under the cloak. Harry had told them that morning at breakfast about a mirror that had Harry's parents in it. Levina wasn't sure what to make of it, but she certainly wanted to see Harry's parents.

"It's here-just here-yes!"

They pushed the door open. Harry dropped his cloak from around his shoulders and ran to the mirror.

"See?" Harry whispered, and Levina stared hard into the dusty glass of the mirror, frowning. Only she, Harry, and Ron were standing there.

"It's just...us."

"Look! Look at them all...there are loads of them..."

"I can only see you."

"Look in it properly, go on, stand where I am."

Harry stepped aside and Ron took his place.

"Look at me!"

"Can you see your whole family around you?"

"No-I'm alone-but I look different-I look older-and I'm head boy!"

"That can't be right," said Levina. She tore her eyes away from the mirror and wandered around the room, staring at the walls. It was dark for the most part, but some light seeped into the room from the moon, casting shadows across the floor. She wondered what she would see inside the glass mirror.

"Here, let Levina look!"

Turning back around, Levina stepped up to the mirror and gasped. In the mirror image, her parents stood next to her; her _actual _parents.

"Mom, Dad!" Levina pressed her face against the mirror hungrily, and several other faces appeared, most of which either had her eyes or her face shape.

"You see your family?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Yes, yes! I see my mom, my dad, my grandma, my cousins..."

"Move _over!_" Ron bumped into her, staring at his own image.

"Don't push me-"

"Hey, quit shoving!"

A sudden noise outside the corridor put and end to their discussion. They hadn't realized how loud they'd been talking.

"Quick!"

Ron threw the cloak back on over them as Mrs. Norris came into view, her luminous eyes staring at them.

Did the cloaks work on cats? Levina had never tried it against Lilypad.

After what seemed an age, she turned and left.

"This isn't safe-she might have gone for Filch, I bet she heard us. Come on."

And Ron pulled the two of them out of the room.

* * *

Hermione had come back the day before term started.

Earlier that morning, Harry had told them about Dumbledore saying to stay away from the mirror, and that it would drive you mad. Apparently it was to be re-located, so Levina didn't have to worry about sneaking in there again, which she desperately wanted to do, just to have a bit more time to look at her family...

Ron and Hermione were playing chess in the common room while Levina curled up in the armchair next to them, drawing Lilypad on a sheet of paper with much difficulty, for the small kitten kept tumbling off of the chair it was in to paw at a piece of string on Ron's cloak.

Just then, Harry entered the room, looking as though he might be sick.

"All right there, Harry?" Levina asked, dropping the quill as Lilypad leapt from the chair oncemore.

"What's the matter with you?" said Ron, looking up from playing chess. "You look terrible."

Speaking quietly so that no one else could hear, Harry explained to them about Snape's sudden desire to be a Quidditch referee.

"Don't play," said Hermione at once.

"Say you're ill," said Ron.

"'Accidently' don't show up," said Levina.

"Pretend to break your leg," Hermione suggested.

"_Really _break your leg," said Ron.

"I can't," said Harry. "There isn't a reserve Seeker. If I back out, Gryffindor can't play at all."

"Break _Snape's _leg," said Levina.

At that moment Neville toppled into the common room, his legs stuck together in what appeared to be the Leg-Locker Curse. He must have had to bunny hop all the way to the Gryffindor tower.

Everyone fell over except Hermione, who performed the countercourse. Neville's legs sprang apart and he got to his feet, trembling.

Neville explained about how Draco had been waiting outside the library for someone to test the curse on, and Hermione began urging him to go to ProfessorMcGonagall.

"You're worth twelve of Malfoy," said Harry, handing Neville a chocolate frog. "The Sorting Hat chose you for Gryffindor, didn't it? And where's Malfoy? In stinking Slytherin."

"Thanks, Harry...I think I'll go to bed...D'you want the card, you collect them, don't you?"

"Dumbledore again," said Harry as Neville headed away. "He was the first one I ever-"

He gasped and Levina looked up.

"_I've found him!_" He whispered. "I've found Flamel! I _told _you I'd read the name before, I read it on the train coming here-listen to this: 'Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark lord Grindewald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon blood, _and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel'_!"

Hermione jumped to her feet in excitement that Levina hadn't seen since they'd gotten back their marks on their first piece of homework.

"Stay there!" she said, sprinting up into the girl's dormitories and returning with an enormous book in her arms.

"I never thought to look in here!" she whispered excitedly, flipping through the pages frantically.

Levina stood up and came over to where Hermione was frantically rummaging through the book, describing it as "light" reading.

"Nicolas Flamel," she whispered dramatically, "is the _only known marker of the Sorcerer's Stone!_"

"The what?" said Harry, Ron, and Levina in sync.

"Oh, _honestly, _don't you three read? Look, read that there."

Levina's eyes ran down the page, which said that the Sorcerer's Stone was and Elixir of Life and could transform any metal into gold.

"A stone that makes gold and stops you from ever dying!" said Harry. "No wonder Snape's after it! _Anyone _would want it!"

Levina groaned. "Snape, never dying? Now our kids will have to deal with him someday!"

* * *

"I've never seen Snape so mean," said Ron at the Quidditch match. "Look-they're off. Ouch!"

Someone had poked Ron in the back of the head. It was Draco.

"Oh, sorry, Weasley, didn't see you there."

Draco grinned broadly at Crabbe and Goyle.

"Wonder how long Potter's going to stay on his broom this time? Anyone want a bet? What about you, Weasley? SnowPetal?"

Neither of them answered. Levina felt irritation burn her ears red, but she refused to acknowledge him being there.

"You know how I think they choose people for the Gryffindor team?" said Draco loudly a few minutes later. "It's people they feel sorry for. See, there's Potter and Snowpetal, who've got no parents, then there's the Weasleys, who've got no money-you should be on the team, Longbottom, you've got no brains."

Levina whirled around to glare at him. "And there's Malfoy, who's got no heart," she added coldly.

Neville went bright red in the face and turned in his seat to look at Malfoy.

"I'm worth twelve of you, Malfoy," he stammered.

Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle howled with laughter, but Ron, still not wanting to take his eyes from the game, said, "You tell him, Neville."

"Longbottom, if brains were gold than you'd be poorer than Weasley, and that's saying something."

"I'm warning you, Malfoy-one more word-" said Ron, nerves stretched to the breaking point with anxiety about Harry.

"Shut _up_!" Levina spat. She felt the same anger she'd felt on the train when they'd met, and a low growl began to form in her throat.

"Ron, Levina!" Hermione said suddenly, "Harry-!"

"What? Where?"

Levina turned back around, her anger dissolving to be replaced with concern.

Harry had suddenly gone into a spectacular dive, streaking towards the ground like a bullet."

"You're in luck, Weasley, Potter's obviously spotted some money on the ground!" said Draco.

Ron snapped. Before Draco knew what was happening, Ron was on top of him, wrestling him to the ground.

Neville and Levina exchanged looks, as if to say, "Why not?" and dove into the scuffle.

Levina punched at Crabbe, who'd joined the fight, and found that surprisingly she made some brilliant blows to his nose, causing it to bleed.

Amazed by her own strength willed by anger, Levina hesitated in surprise and Crabbe shoved her off, knocking her into Goyle and Neville, who were also wrestling.

Levina, suddenly hearing Hermione cheering, ditched the fight and leapt into her seat, just in time to catch Harry grab the Snitch.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Levina called, hugging Hermione and jumping up and down. "We're in the lead, we really are! Take that, Slytherin!"

"Harry, where have you _been_?" Hermione squeaked after the game was over.

"We won! You won! We won!" shouted Ron. "And I gave Malfoy a black eye, and Neville tried to take on Crabbe and Goyle single-handed! He's still out cold but Madam Pomfrey says he'll be all right-talk about showing Slytherin! And Levina gave Crabbe a bloody nose! Everyone's waiting for you in the common room, Fred and George stole some cakes and stuff from the kitchens."

"You did _brilliant!" _Levina chimed in. "Come on, let's go hang out in the common room, I still have a Wizarding Cracker I've been saving from Christmas."

"Never mind that now," said Harry breathlessly. "Let's find an empty room, wait 'til you hear this..."

Making sure Peeves wasn't in the room, Harry shut the door behind them and explained everything about how Snape had threatened Quirell and asked 'how to get past the beast.'

"So you mean the stone's only safe as long as Quirell stands up to Snape?" said Hermione in alarm.

"It'll be gone by Tuesday," said Ron.

"More like in an hour," said Levina.

* * *

When they knocked on Hagrid's hut, they were surprised to see that all the curtains were closed.

Levina had been in the bathroom while Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in the library, but they told her about how they'd found Hagrid reading a book about dragons, and that after Ron said that they knew about the stone, Hagrid had told them to come by his hut later.

It was stifling hot inside his cabin. Although it was such a warm day, there was a blazing fire in the grate. Hagrid made them tea, which they took, and offered stoat sandwiches, but they declined to that.

"So-yeh wanted ter ask me somethin'?"

"We were wondering if you could tell us what's guarding the Sorcerer's Stone apart from Fluffy."

"Of course I can't," he said, and Levina turned away to look out the window, her mind wandering as it usually did.

"Hagrid, can we have a window open? I'm boiling," said Harry.

And just as Levina suspected, Hagrid hadn't given them any answers.

"Can't, Harry, sorry," said Hagrid, sighing. "I just can't tell you any of it..." he shook his gruffy head, glancing at the fire. Levina looked down at it too.

"Hagrid-what's _that_?"

In the very heart of the fire, underneath the kettle, was a huge black egg.

"Ah, that's-er..."

"A dragon!" Levina, amazed, stepped up to the fire. "Wow, that's amazing!"

"Where did you get it, Hagrid?" Ron asked, crouching over the fire to get a better look at the egg. "It must've cost you a fortune."

"Won it," said Hagrid. He explained how he'd gotten it at a bar from a man in a cloak, who seemed glad to be rid of it, and showed them a book on how to care for them. This dragon was apparently a Norwegian Ridgeback.

"Hagrid, you live in a _wooden house," _said Hermione, but Hagrid wasn't listening as he hummed merrily and stoked the fire.

* * *

One breakfast time, Harry recieved a letter from Hagrid that merely said, "It's Hatching." Levina nearly knocked over her goblet of pumpkin juice in her haste to take the latter and read it for herself.

Hermione refused to skip Herbology, but after their class was over, they headed out to his hut and joined Hagrid around the egg. They watched as it made a funny clicking noise and shook. Then, after a moment, the cracks in it broke apart and it split open.

It wasn't exactly pretty; it looked sort of like a crumpled umbrella with bulging orange eyes and a long snout.

The creature sneezed and a couple of sparks flew out of its snout.

"Isn't he _beautiful?_" Hagrid murmured. He reached out to stroke it and it snapped at his fingers, showing its fangs.

"That's...one word for him, I suppose," said Levina politely.

"Bless him, look he knows his mommy!" Hagrid cried as it glanced up at him.

But the dragon turned away from Hagrid and fixated its gaze instead on Levina, its eyes watching her intently.

"Um, why's it looking at me?" said Levina.

Suddenly, Levina hear an almost garbled voice in her mind, that was hard to make out, but for some reason, it sounded like, _Mom?_

Levina stared at it blankly. "'Scuse me?"

"What?" said Harry.

"I could have sworn I heard...no, I must be hearing things..." Levina shook her head, bemused.

The dragon blinked twice and turned back to Hagrid, smoke puffing from its nostrils.

Hagrid scooped up Norbert, as he had named it, and stroked its back.

"Hagrid," said Hermione, "how fast do Norwegian Ridgebacks grow, exactly?"

Hagrid was about to answer when the color suddenly drained from his face and he ran to the window.

"What is it?" asked Levina.

"Someone was lookin' through the gap in the curtains-it's a kid-he's runnin' back up ter the school."

Levina and Harry bolted to the window, and even at a distance, there was no mistaking him.

Draco had seen the dragon.

Over the next week, things got worse: Draco wore what appeared to be a permanent smirk on his features, and when Norbert, the dragon, bit Ron one day and he had to go to the hospital wing, Draco threatened to tell Madam Pomfrey about what had really bitten him, instead of a dog.

Eventually, however, they had devised a plan to send Norbert by sneaking off to the tallest tower to meet Charlie and his friends, on the way seeing Draco get caught by ProfessorMcGonagall ("You don't understand, professor! Harry Potter's coming-he's got a dragon!"), and they were only just heading down the spiral staircase to come face-to-face with Filch.

"Well, well, well," he whispered, "we _are _in trouble."

They'd left the invisibility cloak on top of the tower.

* * *

Things couldn't have been worse.

1: Neville, who'd been trying to warn them about Draco coming, now thought that they had lied about the dragon and that, therefore, he got caught for no reason.

2: They all got detention.

3: They _each _lost fifty points from Gryffindor.

Hermione, Levina, and Ron were studying Astronomy when Harry came thundering into the room, telling them that Quirell had been threatened by someone ("Snape!" said Levina) and that it sounded as though he finally gave in.

"Snape's done it then!" said Ron. "If Quirell's told him how to break his Anti-Dark Force spell-"

"There's still Fluffy, though," said Hermione.

"And things we don't know about," said Levina.

"Maybe Snape's found out how to get past him without asking Hagrid," said Ron, looking up at the thousands of books surrounding him. "I bet there's a book in here telling you how to get past a three-headed dog. So what do we do, Harry?"

Levina sighed. It was no use- they may as well just give up before anything else bad happened to them-everyone in Gryffindor hated them now for costing them so many points in one night.

The following morning they recieved notes at the breakfast table about their detentions at eleven o' clock that night. Levina groaned: She, Neville, Hermione, and Harry would all have to serve detention at _night! _

Levina had forgotten about their detentions for a while, but she figured they deserved it. Hermione, even with all of her studying, also agreed.

Even Harry, who was usually complaining, didn't seem to mind.

"Oh, well," said Levina as they pushed their food around on their plates. "It's just one detention."

* * *

At eleven o'clock that night, they said goodbye to Ron and headed into the entrance hall, where Filch and Draco were already there. Levina had also forgotten that Draco, too, had a detention.

"Follow me," said Filch, lighting a lamp and leading them outside.

"I bet you'll think twice before breaking a school rule again, won't you?" he leered at them. "Oh yes...hard work and pain are the best teachers if you ask me...It's just a pity they let the old punishments die out...hang you by your wrists from the ceiling for a few days, I've got the chains still in my office, keep 'em welled in case they're ever needed...Right, off we go, and don't think of running off, now, it'll be worse for you if you do."

"Is that you, Filch? Hurry up, I want ter get started."

Levina's heart instantly leapt. It was Hagrid! If they were working with Hagrid, then it wouldn't be that bad.

"I suppose you think you'll be enjoying yourself with that oaf? Well, think again, boy-it's into the forest you're going and I'm much mistaken if you'll all come out in once piece."

Neville let out a little moan and Draco stopped dead in his tracks.

"The forest?" he repeated. "We can't go in there at night-there's all sorts of things in there-werewolves, I've heard."

Levina gave a little shudder. _Werewolves?_

"That's your problem, isn't it?" said Filch, his voice filled with glee. "Should've thought of them werewolves before you got in trouble, shouldn't you?"

Hagrid came striding towards them out of the dark, his dog, fang, at his heels, carrying a crossbow and arrows.

"Abou' time, I bin waitin for half an hour already," he said. "All right, Harry, Hermione, Levina?"

"I shouldn't be too friendly to them, Hagrid," said Filch coldly, "they're here to be punished, after all."

"That's why yer late, is it?" said Hagrid, frowning at Filch. "Bin lecturin' them, eh? 'Snot your place ter do that. Yeh've done yer bit, I'll take over from here."

"I'll be back at dawn," said Filch, "for what's left of them." He turned away nastily and hobbled back up towarss the castle.

Levina reached into her pocket and pulled out the necklace that her mother had requested she wear. Nothing bad had ever happened before, but if there was ever a time for something to happen, it was certainly now. She tied it around her neck and swallowed a lump of fear in her throat. Nothing appeared to happen when it touched her neck, so Levina shrugged. Maybe the magic in it had worn off.

"I'm not going in that forest," said Draco, sounding panicked. Levina snorted.

"Yeh are if yeh want ter stay at Hogwarts," said Hagrid fiercly. "Yeh've done wrong an' now you've got ter pay for it."

"But this is servant stuff, it's not for students to do. I thought we'd be copying lines or something, if my father knew I was doing this, he'd-"

"-tell yer that's how it is at Hogwarts," Hagrid growled. "Copyin' lines! What good's that ter anyone? Yeh'll do summat useful or yeh'll get out. If yeh think yer father'd rather you were expelled, then get back off ter the castle an' pack. Go on!"

Draco didn't move. He dropped his gaze to the ground.

"Right then," said Hagrid, "now, listen carefully, 'cause it's dangerous what we're gonna do tonight, an' I don' want no one takin' risks. Follow me over here a moment."

He led them to the edge of the forest and pointed down a narrow winding earth track that disappeared into the thick black trees.

"Look there," said Hagrid, "See that stuff shinin' on the ground? Silvery stuff? That's unicorn blood. There's a unicorn in there bin hurt badly by summit. This is the second time in a week. I found one dead last Wednesday. We're gonna try an' find the poor thing. We might have ter put it out of its misery."

"And what if whatever hurt the unicorn finds us first?" said Draco.

"There's nothin' in that forest that'll hurt yeh if yer with me or Fang," said Hagrid. "An' keep ter the path. Right, now, we're gonna split inter two parties an' follow the trail in diff'rent directions. There's blood all over the place, it must've been staggerin' around since last night at least."

"I want Fang," said Draco quickly, looking at Fang's long teeth.

"All right, but I warn yeh, he's a coward," said Hagrid. "So, me, Harry, an' Hermione will go one way, an' Draco, Neville, Levina, an' Fang will go the other."

Hagrid gave Levina an apologetic look, but Levina turned away. Why did _she _have to be with Draco?

Heading out in two seperate ways, Hagrid and his group went left while Levina and her group went right.

"Brilliant, just brilliant," Levina muttered, heading into the trees.

"Scared, SnowPetal?" Draco drawled.

"Never," Levina lied. "How about you? You seemed pretty nervous about coming in here, didn't you?"

"I just think we should have a more fair punishment than death," said Draco.

Neville merely whimpered at this and walked behind them, staring up into the trees.

Heading downhill, Levina thought she noticed something, something silver...

"Aha!" said Levina. "Unicorn bloo-AAAH!"

Draco, heading down the rocky landscape, had slipped and knocked Levina straight forward into the ground, where she earned a mouthful of dirt.

"Oi! What's your problem?" Levina spat as she struggled under his weight and pulled herself up.

"That was your fault for being there, SnowPetal!" Draco snapped, shoving himself away from her.

"Call me _Levina_!"

"Are you guys okay?" Neville asked, apparently finding his voice.

"Yeah, Draco here just dive-bombed onto me."

Draco dusted off his leaf-covered sleeves and staggered to his feet, Levina following in kind.

"Well, come on, we're never going to find anything at this rate," Levina pointed out.

"Like we _actually _want to find anything," Draco scoffed.

Fang drooled onto Neville's shoe.

"Aww." Levina bent down and stroked Fang's head. "You're a big softie, aren't you?"

"Which is exactly why I regret bringing him," said Draco.

As they continued down the path, Levina caught sight of more unicorn blood. She bent down to examine it when she heard a wail of fear from Neville, and overhead, red sparks shot up.

Levina whirled around to find Draco nearly in tears with laughter, having grabbed Neville and surprised him.

_"Draco!"_ Levina snapped. "Look what you did- now the others will be coming to get us!"

"Not my fault he's such a scaredy-cat," Draco drawled.

Levina brushed past him and knelt down next to Neville. "Neville? Are you ok?"

"Y-yeah, I-I'm fine..." Neville staggered to his feet, sniffling, and there was a loud _crash! _from inside the trees.

"What was that?" Levina jumped up, looking into the bushes.

Suddenly, crashing throught the growth of trees, came Hagrid, holding his crossbow threateningly.

"Wha' happened?" he demanded.

"Draco grabbed Neville and scared him," said Levina before they could answer. "He panicked and sent up sparks."

Hagrid's face seemed to boil red with anger. "_WILL YEH STOP FOOLIN' AROUND?"_

Draco glared up at him, but he said nothing.

"Come on, now, let's get yeh back to the others..."

Fuming, Hagrid led them back through the forest and over to where Hermione and Harry were.

"We'll be lucky ter catch anythin' now, with the racket you two were makin'. Right, we're changin' groups-Neville, you stay with me an' Hermione, Harry, you go with Fang, Levina, an' this idiot. I'm sorry," he added to Harry and Levina in a whisper, "but he'll have a harder time frightenin' one of yeh, an' we've gotta get this done."

Levina set off into the heart of the forest with Harry and Draco, Fang walking side-by-side with her. They walked for nearly a half hour, deeper and deeper into the forest, until the path became almost impossible to follow because the trees were so thick. It seemed as thought the blood was getiing thicker, splashes on the roots of a tree. Up ahead, there was a clearing through the tanglked branches of an ancient oak.

"Look-" Harry murmured, putting out an arm to stop Draco and Levina. Something bright was gleaming on the ground.

It was the unicorn all right, and it was dead. Levina bit her lip, feeling instantly sorry for the poor creature. It was incredibly beautiful, but so sad, laying there on the ground, dead.

Then, out of the shadows, a hooded figure crawled along the ground, reached the unicorn, and began to drink its blood from the wound on its side.,

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARRGGHHHHH!"

Draco let out a terrible scream and bolted-so did Fang.

"Wait, Draco, wait!" Levina dashed up the slanted slope behind him. "Wait, Draco, Harry's-!"

Levina shrieked as she stumbled on one of the loose, jagged rocks. She collapsed, tumbling down the slope and slamming hard at the bottom, hitting her head on a hard rock.

Her breaths shortening in a panic, Levina struggled for a moment, but everything went fuzzy, her vision fogging. The last thing she could see and hear were Draco's and Harry's frantic shouts and Draco's image reappearing above her, his eyes wide in fear.

Levina felt a strange sensation overwhelm her, as if she were laying on a frozen lake of ice on a never-ending dark night. Then, a flash of green light shone through her eyes, and she felt intense pain take over.

Her eyes opened. She was back in the forest, looking up at the sky. She felt her body being dragged along the forest floor in a haste.

Peering up, she saw none other than Draco Malfoy, pulling her along through the forest as fast as he could, his grey eyes panic-stricken and hair askew.

"Wait, wait, _wait!_" Levina squeaked, wincing at the pain that was surging through her body.

Draco looked down at her and relief spread through his facial features.

"All right, SnowPetal?" he asked.

"Yeah, well...sort of, yeah. Where's Harry?"

Draco didn't answer, but he didn't have to: Levina heard the sound of galloping horse feet not far away and Harry shouting.

"You _left _him?" Levina attempted to spring to her feet, but a massive headache took over and she dropped back onto the ground.

"Did you really expect me to get both of you at once?" Draco snapped, but he looked nervous.

"Then why me?" Levina asked, but before he could answer, Hagrid, Neville, and Hermione came plowing through. Hagrid shot past them after seeing that they were ok and headed over to where Harry was. Hermione, however, shrieked at the sight of Levina.

"_You're head!_" She gasped.

"W-what?" Levina reached up delicately and touched her forehead, where a small bit of blood was forming on the bruise there. "Oh, phew...That was a bit of an overreaction, Hermione."

"Sorry," said Hermione, "but we need to get you to the Hospital wing."

Draco, who apparently just noticed her head sliced, knelt down and stared at her.

"You're bleeding!" he announced.

"I think I figured out that much," Levina mumbled, wincing as Hermione touched her head.

"Let's get you out of here," said Hermione. "Where's Harry?"

She dashed into the trees up ahead, followed closely by a very frightened Neville.

Levina felt hot and woozy. Warm blood trickled down her face and she dabbed at it gingerly. It didn't seem too bad, so she figured it was a minor thing.

It was, however, enough to make her go to the Hospital Wing.

* * *

Levina had spent most of the next week in the hospital, although even Madam Pomfrey had admitted that it wasn't that bad of a wound. Apparently she wanted to make sure that Levina didn't have any 'brain damage', but Levina knew that she only blacked out in the forest from shock and fear mostly.

Hermione visited her often throughout the day, bringing her notes and books to study with. It was awful timing for her to hurt herself, for the exams were coming up fast, and before she knew it, she was sitting in Transfiguration and Potions, taking practical and written exams.

Levina was telling a blonde joke to Lee Jordan and the Wealsye twins out by the lake, when Hermione, Harry, and Ron came hustling over to her, calling her name.

"And the clerk says, 'That is a microwave, not a televison!'"

The four of them laughed openly, but Levina caught sight of the trio lingering nearby and she jumped to her feet.

"Oh, guys, I'll catch you later."

"Bye," called Fred. "Okay, so there's a blonde, a red-head, and a brunette..." he added to the others.

Levina raced over to the three of them, who all looked out of breath.

"What is it?"

"Hagrid's just told us- you know the guy who gave him the dragon egg?" said Harry.

Levina nodded.

"The guy asked about Fluffy, and Hagrid told him how to get past-with music!"

"It was Snape!" Ron added. "We're sure of it!"

Levina's eyes widened.

"And he told Snape how to get past it?"

All of them nodded.

"Oh, great! What are we going to do?"

"Come on, we're going to find Dumbledore!"

The trio headed into the castle and down the hall, only then to realize that they had no idea where his office was.

"What are you three doing inside?" came a voice down the hallway.

It was Professor McGonagall, carrying a stack of books.

"We want to see ProfessorDumbledore," said Hermione boldly.

"See Professor Dumbledore? Why?"

"It's sort of secret," said Harry.

"Professor Dumbledore left ten minutes ago," she said coldly.

"But we _really _need to-" said Levina frantically.

"He recieved and urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and flew off for London at once."

"He's _gone?" _said Harry. "_Now?_"

"Professor Dumbledore is a great wizard, Potter, he has many demands at this time-"

"But this is important."

"Something you have to say is more important than the Ministry of Magic, Potter?"

"Look," said Harry, "we know about the Sorcerer's Stone-"

The books Professor McGonagall was carrying fell from her hands.

"How do you know-?" she spluttered.

"Professor, I think- I _know_-that Sn-that Someone's going to try and steal the Stone. I've got to talk to Professor Dumbledore."

"Professor Dumbledore will be back tomorrow. I don't know how you found out about the Stone, but rest assured, no one can possibly steal it, it's too well protected."

"But Professor-"

"Potter, I know what I'm talking about," she said shortly. "I suggest you all go back outside and enjoy the sunshine."

But they didn't.

As they discussed it, Levina began pacing. She headed up and down the hallway, thinking.

"We have to do _something_," she said.

"But what can we-"

Hermione gasped. Harry, Ron, and Levina wheeled around.

Snape was standing there.

"Good afternoon," he said smoothly.

* * *

**Hi everyone! How was chapter six? Like it, love it, hate it? Leave a review! I promise you won't explode or anything...**

**Oh, and in the next chapter, look forward to Fluffy, Devil's Snare, and more.**


	7. The race to get to the Stone!

**Hey my loyal reviewers! (And possibly new people?) Sorry this chapter has taken so long to get up-I've been busy. However, I promise to keep updated as often as I can!**

**Anyways, thanks to Flyingwerecats, my most loyal reviewer, and thanks to everyone else, I really appreciate reviews! But to my other reviewers/people reading this right now, there are now SEVEN chapters! You can post up to SEVEN reviews! (Not that you have to, but at least one would be nice, if you haven't already...)**

**Disclaimer: ARGH! Fine, here's the disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER AND THE SORCERER'S STONE/PHILOSIPHER'S. (I think that's been established already)**

**Ok, so on with the story!**

* * *

Levina swallowed hard.

"Good afternoon," said Snape smoothly.

They stared at him. Levina tried to look as casual as possible.

"You shouldn't be inside on a day like this," he said, with an odd, twisted smile.

"We were-" Harry began, but he didn't seem to have anything to say.

"Well, we spend a lot of our time in the library, which is, as you know, _inside," _Levina defended. "We go there almost every day. Why should today be any different?"

Snape's lip curled. "You want to be moe careful," he said. "Hanging arounnd like this, people will think you're up to something. And Gryffindor really can't afford to lose any more points, can it?"

Harry flushed. They turned to go outside, but Snape called them back.

"Be warned, Potter-any more nighttime wanderings and I will personally make sure you are expelled. Good day to you."

He strode off in the direction of the staffroom.

On the stone steps, Harry turned towards them.

"Right, here's what we've got to do," he said urgently. "One of us has got to keep an eye on Snape-wait outside the staffroom and follow him if he leaves. Hermione, you'd better do that."

"Why me?"

"It's obvious," said Ron. "You can pretend to be waiting for Proffessor Flitwick, you know." He put on a high voice, "'Oh, Proffessor Flitwick, I'm so worried, I think I got question fourteen _b_ wrong..."

"Oh, shut up," said Hermione, but she agreed to go and watch out for Snape.

"And we'd better stay outside the third-floor corridor," Harry told them. "Come on."

But that part of the plan didn't work. No sooner had they reached the door seperating Fluffy from the rest of the school than Proffessor McGonagall turned up again and this time, she lost her temper.

"I suppose you think you're harder to get past than a pack of enchantments!" she stormed. "Enough of this nonsense! If I hear you've come anywhere near here again, I'll take another fifty points from Gryffindor! Yes, Weasley, from my own house!"

On the way back to the common room, as they passed the House points, Levina paused, stared with intense focus on the Gryffindor glass, and said, "Five hundred points to Gryffindor!"

Nothing changed. Levina shrugged at Harry and Ron. "It was worth a try."

Once they were back in the common room, Levina dropped into a chair and stroked Lilypad's neck, the small black kitten purring happily.

"At least Hermione's on Snape's trail," said Harry, but apparently he'd jinxed it, for Hermione came running in, breathless.

"I'm so sorry, Harry!" she wailed. "Snape came out and asked me what I was doing, so I said I was waiting for Flitwick, and Snape went to get him, and I've only just gotten away, I don't know where Snape went!"

"Well, that's it then, isn't it?" Harry said.

"What?" Levina asked, placing Lilypad on the carpet.

"I'm going out of here tonight and I'm going to try and get to the Stone first."

"You're mad!" said Ron.

"You can't!" said Hermione. "After what McGonagall and Snape have said? You'll be expelled!"

"SO WHAT?" Harry shouted. He began ranting on about how there wasn't going to _be _a Hogwarts to be expelled from, if Voldemort got the Stone.

"You're right," said Hermione in a small voice.

"I think it's a brilliant idea," said Levina.

The other three stared at her. She flushed pink.

"Well...he did kill _my _parents too, and I certainly don't want him becoming immortal, so..." She trailed off.

"Well...thanks," said Harry awkwardly. "I'll use the invisibility cloak. It's just lucky I got it back."

"But will it cover all four of us?" said Ron,

"All-all four of us?"

"Oh, come off it, you don't think we'd let you go alone?"

"Of course not," said Hermione briskly. "How do you think you'd get the Stone without us? I'd better go and look through my books, there might be something useful..."

"But if we get caught, you three will be expelled too."

"Not if I can help it," said Hermione. "Flitwick told me in secret that I got one hundred and twelve percent on his exam. They're not throwing me out after that."

* * *

Back in the common room, Harry came running down with the invisibility cloak.

"We'd better put the cloak on here, and and make sure it covers all four of us-if Filch spots one of our feet wandering around on its own-"

"What are you doing?" said a voice from the corner of the room. Neville appeared from behind an armchair, clutching Trevor the toad in his hands.

"Nothing, Neville, nothing," said Harry, hiding the cloak behind his back; Levina stepped beside him to cover it better.

Neville stared at their guilty faces.

"You're going out again," he said.

"No, no, no," said Hermione. "No, we're not. Why don't you go to bed, Neville?"

"You can't go out," said Neville, "you'll be caught again. Gryffindor will be in even more trouble."

"You don't understand," said Harry, "this is important."

"Go back to bed," Levina ordered, her anger beginning to rise. At this rate, Snape could already by lulling Fluffy to sleep.

"I won't let you do it," he said, hurrying to stand in front of the portrait hole. "I'll-I'll fight you!"

"_Neville." _Ron exploded, "get away from that hole and don't be an idiot-"

"Don't call me an idiot!" said Neville. "I don't think you should be breaking any more rules! And you were the one who told me to stand up to people!"

"Yes, but not to _us_," said Ron in exasperation. "Neville, you don't know what you're doing."

"Go on then, try and hit me!" said Neville, raising his fists. "I'm ready!"

Levina advanced towards him. "Don't make me do this."

Hermione grabbed her back by the arm. Harry turned towards her.

"_Do something," _He said desperately.

Hermione stepped forward.

"Neville," she said, "I'm really, really sorry about this."

She raised her wand.

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" She cried, pointing it at Neville.

Neville became as stiff as a board, his arms at his sides and his legs sprangktogether. He fell over flat on his face.

Hermione ran to turn him over. Neville's jaws were clenched together so he couldn't speak. Only his eyes were moving, looking at them in horror.

"What did you do?" Harry whispered.

"It's the full Body-Bind," said Hermione miserably. "Oh, Neville, I'm so sorry."

"We had to, Neville, no time to explain," said Harry.

"You'll understand later, Neville," said Ron as they stepped over him and pulled on the invisibility cloak.

On the way up to the third floor, Ron looked over at Levina, who was clipping the necklace around her neck.

"Does that thing actually _do _anything?" he whispered.

"I dunno," Levina admitted. "Maybe it's broken."

"Well, do you feel any different?" whispered Hermione from Harry's other side.

"Not really."

As much as she'd like to ponder it, Levina knew that now was not the time, and that they had to get to the Stone right now.

On the staircase on the third floor, Peeves was loosening the carpet so that people would trip.

"Who's there?" he said suddenly as they climbed towards him. "Know you're there, even if I can't see you. Are you ghoulie or ghostie or wee student beastie?"

He rose up and floated in the air, squinting at them.

Levina racked her brain fiercly for an idea, but Harry found one first.

"Peeves," he said, in a hoarse whisper, "the Bloody Baron has his own reasons for being invisible."

Peeves almost fell out of the air in shock. He caught himself in time and hovered about a foot above the stairs.

"So sorry, your bloodiness, Mr. Baron, sir," he said greasily. "My mistake, my mistake-I didn't see you-of course I didn't, you're invisible-forgive old Peevsie his little joke, sir."

"I have business here, Peeves," Harry croaked. "Stay away from this place tonight."

"I will, sir, I most certainly will," said Peeves, rising up in the air again. "Hope your business goes well, Baron, I'll not bother you."

And he scooted off.

"_Brilliant_, Harry!" whispered Ron.

A few seconds later, they were there, outside the third-floor corridor- and the door was already ajar.

"Well, there you are," said Harry quietly. "Snape's already got bast Fluffy."

"If you want to go back, I won't blame you," he said. "You can take the cloak, I won't need it now."

"Don't be stupid," said Ron.

"We're coming," said Hermione.

"I like pie," said Levina thoughtfully. When they all turned and stared at her, she added, "What? It's good..."

As the door creaked, low rumbling growls met their ears. All three of the dog's noses sniffed wildly in their direction, even though it couldn't see them.

"What's that at its feet?" Hermione whispered.

"Looks like a harp," said Ron. "Snape must have left it there."

"It must wake up the moment you stop playing," said Harry. "Well, here goes..."

Harry put the wooden flute to his lips and blew-it wasn't really a tune exactly, but it instantly caused the dog to cease growling, tottered on its paws and slumped on the ground, fast asleep.

"Keep playing," Ron warned as they slipped out of the cloak and crept toward the trapdoor. They could feel the dog's hot, smelly breath as they approached the giant heads.

"I think we'll be able to pull the door open," said Ron. "Want to go first, Hermione?"

"No, I don't!"

"All right." Ron gritted his teeth and stepped carefully over the dog's legs. He bent down and pulled the ring of the door, swinging it open.

"What can you see?" said Hermione anxiously.

"Nothing-just black-there's no way of climbing down, we'll just have to drop."

Harry, who was still playing the flute, motioned to himself.

"You want to go first? Are you sure?" said Ron. "I don't know how deep this thing goes. Give the flute to Hermione so she can keep him asleep."

As Harry lowered himself into the hole, he looked up and said, "If anything happens to me, don't follow. Go straight to the owlery and send Hedwig to Dumbledore, right?"

"Right," said Ron and Levina.

"See you in a minute, I hope..."

And Harry let go.

Hermione bent over the edge with Ron, still playing, and listened. From where Levina was, all she heard was Harry's muffled voice, but Ron dove into the darkness.

Hermione turned as Levina stepped up to the pitch-black hole. Swallowing hard, she merely dropped straight into the hole.

She felt a rush of cold, damp air as she fell, down, down, down, down and-

WHUMP!

Levina wobbled uncertainly to her feet, and from above, the music stopped playing. Levina nearly avoided getting hit by Hermione as she landed.

"We must be miles under the school," she said.

"Lucky this plants here, really," said Ron.

"_Lucky?" _shrieked Hermione. "Look at you three!"

The ground was moving like snakes now, the plant vines coiling around their legs and pulling them down.

The more they strained against it, the more it tightened its grip.

Levina let out a gasp as one went around her waist, constricting the air from her lungs.

"Stop moving!" Hermione ordered them. "I know what this is-it's Devil's Snare!"

"Oh, I'm so glad we know what it's called, that'sa great help," snarled Ron, leaning back to stop the plant from coiling around his neck.

"Shut up, I'm trying to remember how to kill it!" said Hermione.

"Well, hurry up I can't breathe!" Harry gasped, wrestling with it as it curled around his chest.

Levina attempted to pry it off from around her neck, but it was no use. Devil's Snare coiled around her neck and she removed her necklace in a haste, seeing as it was making an imprint in her neck.

Instantly, she felt a swirl of power, as if an energy she'd formerly lost had returned. It wasn't, however, enough to fight Devil's Snare.

"Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare...what did Proffessor Sprout say? -it likes the dark and the damp-"

"So light a fire!" Harry choked.

"Yes-of course-but there's no wood!" Hermione cried, wringing her hands.

"HAVE YOU GONE MAD?" Ron bellowed. "ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT?"

"Oh, right!" said Hermione, and she whipped out her wand, waved it, muttered something, and sent a jet of the same bluebell flames she had used on Snape on the plant.

Wriggling and flailing, it unwraveled itself in a matter of seconds, and they were able to pull free.

Coughing and choking, Levina lifted up her necklace and gave it a long look. _Why did she suddenly have more energy?_

Wrapping it back around her neck, Levina felt no difference occur. Had she imagined it all?

"Lucky you pay attention in Herbology, Hermione," said Harry as he joined her by the wall, wiping sweat from his face.

"Yeah," said Ron, "and lucky Harry doesn't lose his head in a crisis-'there's no wood,' _honestly_."

"This way," said Harry, pointing down a stone passageway.

"I hope the next obstacle doesn't involve anything that has to do with plants," said Levina, still having trouble breathing.

They headed down the passage, the sound of water trickling gently down the walls.

"Can you hear something?" Ron whispered.

Harry listened. A soft rustling and clinking seemed to be coming from up ahead.

"Do you think it's a ghost?"

"I don't know...sounds like wings to me."

"There's a light ahead-I can see something moving."

They reached the end of the passageway and saw before them a brightly lit chamber, its ceiling arching high above them. It was full of small, jewel-bright birds, fluttering and tumbling all around the room. On the opposite side of the chamber was a wooden door.

"Do you think they'll attack us if we cross the room?" said Ron.

"Probably," said Harry. "They don't look very vicious, but I suppose if they all swooped down at once...well, there's no other choice. I'll run."

Levina watched as he sprinted across the room, arms over his face, and stopped at the door on the other side. He didn't appear to have much luck getting it open.

The three of them followed him. Levina tugged at the door and attempted to break it down, and Hermione used Alohomora, but nothing worked.

"This is one of those times in life that I really wish I had an axe," Levina commented, sizing up the door.

"Now what?" said Ron.

"Those birds...they can't be here just for decoration," said Hermione.

They watched the birds overhead glittering-_glittering_?

"They're not birds!" Harry said suddenly. "They're _keys! _Winged keys-look carefully. So that must mean..." he looked around the chamber while Levina squinted up at the birds, confused. "...yes-look! Broomsticks! We've got to catch the key to the door!"

"But there are _hundreds _of them!"

"Hundreds are better than thousands," Levina pointed out.

Ron examined the lock on the door.

"We're looking for a big, old-fashioned one-probably silver, like the handle."

They each seized a broomstick and hovered into the air. Levina snatched away at them, but they were extremely agile. After a few more swipes, however, she caught one, but it was so sharp that it sliced her hand and wriggled free of her grip.

"Ouch!" Levina winced, examining her now-bleeding hand. "Ok, that was the wrong key."

"That one!" Harry called suddenly. "That big one-there-no, there-with bright blue wings-the feathers are all crumpled on one side."

Ron went speeding into the wall in the direction Harry was pointing in. Levina couldn't help but let a small laugh escape, but there was nothing funny about the matter: they _had _to catch it.

"We've got to close in on it!" Harry called. "Ron_, _you come at it from above-Hermione, stay below and stop it from going down-Levina, go in front of me and prevent it from going forward-and I'll try and catch it. Right, NOW!"

All three of them missed catching it, but Harry sped after it in pursuit, cornered it, and caught it against the chamber wall. Levina, Ron, and Hermione cheered.

Landing, they unlocked the door and let the key go, which looked battered and worn-down after being caught twice.

"Ready?" Harry asked, his hand on the doorhandle. They nodded. He pulled the door open.

The next chamber was so dark that they couldn't see anything, but when they stepped into it, a blinding light suddenly flooded the room to reveal that they were standing on a huge chessboard.

"Now what do we do?" Harry whispered.

"Isn't it obvious?" said Ron. "We've got to play our way across the room."

"How?" said Hermione nervously.

"I think," said Ron, "we're going to have to be chessmen."

He walked up to a black knight and placed his hand out to the horse, which sprang to life.

"Do we-er-have to join you to get across?"

The black knight nodded. Ron turned back to them.

"This needs thinking about..." he said. "I suppose we've got to take the place of four of the black pieces."

The three of them remained quiet, watching Ron think.

"Now, not to be offended or anything, but none of you are that good at chess-"

"We're not offended," said Harry quickly. "Just tell us what to do."

"Harry, you take the place of that bishop, Hermione, you go next to him instead of that castle, Levina, you take the other castle's place."

Levina stepped onto one of the squares and swallowed hard. Was this going to be like chess, or _wizarding _chess?

"What about you?"

"I'm going to be a knight."

Ron began ordering the chess pieces around, and Levina felt a sinking feeling in her gut. What would happen if they lost?

Levina didn't say much, but rather, did as she was ordered. Her mind felt blank, and she could imagine her face must have been chalky white. Eventually, many of their pieces were slumped against the wall, smashed to shards.

"Yes..." said Ron softly. "It's the only way...I've got to be taken."

"NO!" Harry, Hermione, and Levina shouted.

"That's chess!" snapped Ron. "You've got to make some sacrifices! I take on step forward and she'll take me-that leaves you free to checkmate the king, Harry!"

"But-"

"Do you want to stop Snape or not?"

"Ron-"

"Look, if you don't hurry up, he'll have the Stone!"

There was no alternative.

"Ready?" Ron called, his face pale but determined. "Here I go-now, don't hang around once you've won."

He stepped forward and the white queen pounced. She struck Ron hard across the head with her stone arm, and he crashed to the floor.

Hermione and Levina screamed, but remained where they were. Levina bit her lip, and Ron seemed to be knocked out.

Harry took three steps to the left and the white king took off his crown. They had won.

With one last look at Ron, they headed into the next passageway.

"What if he's-?"

"He'll be all right," said Harry, trying to convince himself. "What do you reckon's next?"

"We've had Sprout's, that was Devil's Snare; Flitwick must've put charms on the keys; McGonagall transfigured the chessmen to make them alive; that leaves Quirell's spell, and Snape's..."

"Once we get to Snape's, I'm sure it'll be incredibly easy, considering he needs to get past it too," Levina muttered.

They had reached another door.

"All right?" Harry whispered.

"Go on."

Harry pushed it open.

A disgusting smell filled their nostrils, making them pull their robes up over their noses. Eyes watering, they saw, flat on the floor in front of them, a troll even larger than the one they had tackled, out cold with a bloody lump on its head.

"I'm glad we didn't have to fight that one," Harry whispered as they stepped over one of its massive legs. "Come on, I can't breathe."

Harry opened the next door and they found a table lined simply with potion bottles.

"Snape's," said Harry. "What do we have to do?"

Immedietly when they stepped into the room, fire spread across the room, covering their way out, and black fire sprang in front of them, covering their way in. They were trapped.

"Oh, I really wish I knew a water spell right now," Levina groaned. She hated fire.

"Look!" Hermione seized a roll of paper lying next to the bottles. Inside it, was some sort of poem.

Levina read it over twice. "Oh, I think I get it...sort of."

"_Brilliant,_" said Hermione. "This isn't magic-it's logic-a puzzle. A lot of the greatest wizards haven't got an ounce of logic, they'd be stuck in here forever."

"But so will we, won't we?"

"Of course not," said Hermione. "Everything we need is here on this paper. Three are poison, two are wine, one will get us back through the purple fire, one will get us through the black fire."

Levina examined them, but after a moment, Hermione already had them.

Harry and Levina looked at the small bottle Hermione claimed would get them through the black fire safely.

"There's only enough there for two of us," said Harry.

They looked over at the other bottle, which would send them back. Harry looked between Levina and Hermione. Finally, he looked Hermione in the eye.

"You drink that," said Harry. "No, listen, get back and get Ron. Grab brooms from the flying-key room, they'll get you out of the trapdoor and past Fluffy-go straight o the owlery and send Hedwig to Dumbledore, we need him. Levina and I might be able to hold off Snape for a while, but I'm not match for him, really."

"Nor am I," Levina agreed.

"But Harry-what if You-Know-Who's with him?"

"Well-I was lucky once, wasn't I?" said Harry, pointing at his scar. "I might get lucky again."

"Why did you choose me to come with you, though?" said Levina.

"Didn't you say Voldemort came after you when you were a baby like how he went after me?"

"Yes, but-"

Hermione flung her arms around Harry's neck suddenly, her lip trembling.

_"Hermione!"_

"Harry-you're a great wizard, you know."

"I'm not as good as you," said Harry, pink in the face as she let go of him and embraced Levina next, practically sobbing.

"Me!"said Hermione. "Books! And cleverness! There are more important things-friendship and bravery and-oh Harry, Levina-be _careful!"_

"Choking!" Levina gasped, and Hermione let go of her. "You're a brilliant witch, Hermione, and a great friend, all right?"

Hermione sniffled. "You're an amazing witch too, and friend."

"You drink first," said Harry. "You are sure which is which, aren't you?"

"Positive," said Hermione, and she took a long drink from the bottle on the end, and shuddered.

"It's not posion?" said Harry anxiously.

"No-but it's like ice."

"Quick, go, before it wears off."

"Good luck-take care-"

"GO!'

Hermione turned and walked straight into the purple flames.

"Just us two now," said Levina. "But Harry, really, I'm not like you-I never actually _saw _Voldemort, I can hardly even remember anything!"

"That's all right," said Harry. "Between you and me, I just knew that you won't panic as easily as Hermione. Remember the troll?"

"Oh, right," said Levina. "Erm...thanks, I guess..."

Drinking half the bottle, Harry passed it to Levina and she drained the rest of it. She shuddered, instantly knowing that Hermione was right about the icy feeling.

Bracing herself, Levina stepped through the fire, trembling. However, no pain met her skin.

Finally, they entered the last chamber, and for a moment there was nothing but darkness.

Then, standing there, was not Snape, and not even Voldemort.

It was Quirell.

* * *

_"You!" _gasped Harry.

"Ahh?" said Levina, bewildered.

Quirell smiled. His face wasn't twitching at all.

"Me," he said calmly. "I wondered whether I'd be meeting you here, Potter."

Quirell looked at Levina, his eyebrows raised.

"And you brought a friend with you? How interesting that the great Harry Potter would risk his friends lives for such a thing."

Normally, Levina would have defended Harry fully, but all that came out of her mouth was a confused 'meh?'

"But I thought-Snape-"

"Severus?" Quirell laughed coldly. "Yes, Severus does seem the type, doesn't he? So useful to have him sweeping around like an over-grown bat. Next to him, who would suspect p-p-poor, st-stuttering P-Proffessor Quirell?"

"But Snape tried to kill me!"

"No, no, no. _I _tried to kill you. Your friend Miss Granger and..." he gave Levina a harsh glare "...Miss SnowPetal accidently knocked me over as they rushed to set fire to Snape at that Quidditch match. She broke my eye contact with you. Another few seconds and I'd have got you off the broom. I'd have managed it before then if Snape hadn't been muttering a countercurse, trying to save you."

"Snape was trying to save _me?" _

"Of course," said Quirell coolly. "Why do you think he wanted to refree your next match? He was trying to make sure I didn't do it again. Funny, really...he needn't have bothered. I couldn't do anything with Dumbledore watching. All the other teachers thought Snape was trying to stop Gryffindor from winning, he _did_ make himself unpopular...and what waste of time, when after all that, I'm going to kill you tonight."

Quirell snapped his fingers. Ropes sprang up from the ground and wrapped themselves around Harry and Levina tightly. Levina felt air leave her lungs, much like Devil's Snare.

"You're too nosy to live, Potter. Scurrying around the school on Halloween like that, for all I knew you'd seen me coming to look at what was guarding the Stone."

"_You _let the troll in?"

"Certainly. I have a special gift with trolls- you must have seen what I did to the one in the chamber back there. Unfortunately, while everyone was running around looking for it, Snape, who already suspected me, went straight for the third floor to head me off-and not only did my troll fail to beat you to death, that three-headed-dog didn't even manage to bite Snape's leg off properly.

"Now wait quietly, Potter. I need to examine this interesting mirror."

Levina felt a spark of understanding as he moved aside to reveal the mirror that she'd gone to before, the one which had her parents in it.

"The mirror is the key to finding the stone," Quirell muttered, tapping his way around the frame. "Trust Dumbledore to come up with something like this...but he's in London...I'll be far away by the time he gets back."

"I saw you and Snape in the forest," Harry blurted out. Levina then realized what he was doing: He was stalling him!

"Yes," said Quirell idly, walking around the mirror. "He was on to me by that time, trying to find out how farI'd got. He suspected me all along. Tried to frighten me-as though he could, when I had Lord Voldemort on my side..."

"So it was you all along!" Levina blurted out,finding her voice and trying to keep him talking. She exchanged a look with Harry and winked

"Ah, she speaks," said Quirell, turning back around. "Yes, I think that it has been made clear that it was me all along."

"But Snape always seemed to hate me so much," said Harry, continuing the conversation.

"Oh, he does," said Quirell casually, "heavens, yes. He was at Hogwarts with your father, didn't you know? They loathed each other. But he never wanted you _dead."_

"But I heard you a few days ago, sobbing-I thought Snape was threatening you."

For the first time, a spasm of fear flickered across Quirell's face.

"Sometimes," he said, "I find it hard to follow my master's instructions-he is a great wizard and I am weak-"

"You mean he was there in the classroom with you?" Harry gasped.

"He is with me wherever I go," said Quirell quietly. He began rambling about how Voldemort had showed Quirell how there was no good or evil in the world, and how Quirell had served him faithfully and that Voldemort did not forgive mistakes easily.

Levina did not pay him any attention; instead, she stared directly into the mirror. _I want the Stone,_ she thought, almost forcefully, but when she looked in the mirror, she merely saw her family again, as before. Apparently, no matter how much she desired to have the Stone, her want for her family was far greater.

Quirell cursed under his breath. Levina turned and looked at him again.

"I don't understand...is the Stone _inside _the mirror? Should I break it?"

"A lot of good that'll do," Levina muttered. On her right, Harry was attempting to jump, still tied up, over to look in the mirror. What was he planning? Did he desire the Stone more than anything?

"What does this mirror do? How does it work? Help me, master!"

Suddenly, a horrible, rasping voice came from what appeared to be from Quirell himself.

"Use the boy...use the boy..."

Quirell rounded on Harrry.

"Yes-Potter-come here."

He clapped his hands once and the ropes binding Harry fell off. Levina wished hers would, too.

"Come here," Quirell repeated. "Look in the mirror and tell me what you see."

_Lie!_ Levina screamed at Harry in her mind. _LIE!_

Harry shakily stood in front of the mirror, and several moments creeped by in which where Levina thought he had become mute. Finally, he answered.

"I see myself shaking hands with Dumbledore," he said, and Levina tried to not look relieved. "I-I've won the house cup for Gryffindor."

Quirell cursed again.

"Get out of the way," he said, shoving Harry aside to stare into the mirror.

Harry backed away slowly. Was he going to make a break for it?

"He lies...He lies..."

"Potter, come back here!" Quirell shouted. "Tell me the truth! What did you just see?"

"Let me speak to him...face-to-face..."

Levina felt a sudden rush of fear. Was she about to see Voldemort?

"Master, you are not strong enough!"

"I have strength enough...for this..."

Quirell reached up and undid his turban slowly, and turned around so that she could see the back of his head, which was actually pretty small without the turban.

Levina shrieked.

On the back of his head was another face, chalky white with glowing red eyes and slits for nostrils, like a snake.

Levina fell to one side, still binded by the ropes, and rolled down several of the steps, petrified.

"Harry Potter..." it whispered.

Harry was shaking with fear, and Levina couldn't blame him. She felt faint.

"See what I have become?" the face said. "Mere shadow and vapor...I have form only when I can share another's body...but there have always been those willing to let me into their hearts and minds...Unicorn has strengthened me, these past few weeks...you saw faithful Quirell drinking it for me in the forest...and once I have the Elixir of life, I will be able to create a body of my own...Now...why don't you give me that stone in your pocket?"

"NO!" shouted Levina suddenly.

They both stared at her, apparently forgetting she was there.

"Levina...SnowPetal..." the face rasped. "I thought I might see you here as well. I'll deal with you later."

Levina felt whatever blood was left in her cheeks drain. The face turned back to Harry.

"Don't be a fool," he snarled. "Better save your own life and join me...or you'll meet the same fate as your parents...They died begging for mercy..."

"LIAR!" Harry shouted suddenly.

Quirell was now walking backwards so that the face was heading towards Harry.

"How touching..." it hissed. "I always value bravery...Yes, boy, your parents were brave...I killed your father first, and he put up a courageous fight...but your mother needn't have died...she was trying to protect you...Now give me the Stone, unless you want her to have died in vain..."

"NEVER!"

Harry grabbed Levina's arm and dragged her towards the flaming door in a haste, but Voldemort screamed, "SEIZE HIM!" and the next second, Quirell had his hand on Harry's wrist. Harry uttered a cry of pain and Levina dropped from his grip.

"NO!" Levina shrieked angrily as Harry winced against Quirell's grip.

When she hit the ground, her necklace snapped off. As if a light switch had gone on, Levina suddenly felt a surge of power as she had in Devil's Snare, only much more dangerous. Her anger level seemed to rise much higher than before. It wasn't, however, too much different from when she was wearing it.

Levina kicked Quirell aside with her right leg so that he stumbled backwards. Harry hastily drew his wand and broke the ropes that binded her together and she untangled them, panting.

"T-thank you," she stammered.

For some reason, when she looked at Quirell, his hands were blistering, his eyes wide in shock.

She dropped onto her hands, panting. She may have had a wave of energy, but it hadn't been a crazy amount.

"Seize him! SEIZE HIM!" shrieked Voldemort again, and Quirell lunged, knocking Harry off his feet and landing on top of him with his hands on his neck.

"Harry!" Levina stuffed her necklace in her pocket and was about to draw out her wand, but apparently, she didn't need it.

"Master, I cannot hold him-my hands-my hands!"

Quirell's hands were burned, raw, red, and shiny.

"Then kill him, fool, and be done!" Voldemort hissed.

Harry reached out and grabbed Quirell's face.

"AAAARGH!"

Quirell rolled off him, his face blistering too. Levina reached out to help Harry and touched Quirell's face as well, but nothing appeared to happen when she did.

"KILL HIM! KILL HIM!"

The last thing Levina saw was Harry's hands on Quirell's arm, gripped on tight.

Levina fainted.

* * *

**Hi everyone! Yet again, SO, SO, SO, SORRY that this chapter took so long! I've been busy-ok, I've just been lazy- but I promise I'll update VERY soon!**

**GET READY! THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST ONE OF THIS BOOK!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**Look forward to the ending of this book in the next chapter. Don't worry, though, once I finish the next chapter, I'll be starting on AFTER ALL THESE YEARS BOOK _TWO_!**

**Stay tuned. **

**:) Oh, and please do review. I only have seven.**


	8. Goodbye, for now

**Hello everyone! No new reviews? I'm dissappointed :(**

**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS BOOK, BUT DON'T WORRY- I'LL BE STARTING ON BOOK TWO IN A WEEK OR TWO!**

**Be ready for After all these years Book Two, but for now, let's wrap up this book!**

**Disclaimer: Meh. This is my last disclaimer of this book, so I may as well just do it. I DO N0T OWN HARRY POTTER, JUST MY CHARACTER LEVINA! EVERYTHING BELONGS TO JK ROWLING!**

**Ok, enjoy the last chapter! :)**

* * *

Levina awoke to find herself in the hospital wing, in white linen sheets, and piled at the end of her bed and on the desk next to her were cards and sweets.

In front of her, at the edge of the bed, smiling at her from behind his moon-shaped glasses, was Dumbledore.

"Proffessor Dumbledore!" Levina said suddenly, her memory returning. "The Stone! Sir, it was Quirell all along, he's got the Stone and he was hurting Harry, and-"

"Calm yourself, dear, Quirell does not have the Stone."

"What?"

"I arrived just in time to pull Quirell off Harry, so, rest assured he is..." Dumbledore gestured to the bed next to him, where a black-haired boy she hadn't noticed before was now grinning at her. "...safe."

"Harry!" Levina attempted to get up, but her entire body felt sore, and she dropped limply back onto her pillow.

"He woke up merely minutes before you did," said Dumbledore. "I'll allow Harry to answer the rest of your questions."

With that, Dumbledore left the room.

Levina rounded on Harry.

"What happened?" She demanded.

"Nice to see you too," said Harry, grinning. "Dumbledore got there just in time."

"What about the Stone?"

"It was destroyed." Harry wore almost the same bewilderment on his face.

"Dest-? But what about Nicolas Flamel?"

"They decided it was for the best."

Levina sank back against her pillow again. After a moment in which where neither of them said anything, Harry finally spoke:

"I'm really glad you're ok."

"Me?" said Levina, confused. "_You're _the one who was fighting Quirell."

"Yeah, but I didn't know what happened after I passed out."

"I fainted," Levina admitted. "That's not something to be proud of."

Harry was about to say something, but Madam Pomfrey came hustling in, looking irritated.

"You two, stop this constant chatter! You need to rest, or I'll seperate you from each other!"

* * *

"Just five minutes," Harry pleaded.

"Absolutely not."

"They're our friends," Levina argued.

"And?"

"You let Proffessor Dumbledore in..."

"Well, of course, that was the headmaster, quite different. You need _rest_."

"I am resting, look, I'm lying down and everything. Oh, go on Madam Pomfrey..."

"Oh, very well," she said. "But five minutes _only._"

And she let Ron and Hermione in.

"_Harry! Levina!"_

Hermione and Ron rushed to their sides, and Levina was glad that Hermione resisted the urge to hug them, for she felt incredibly sore.

"Oh, you two, we were sure you were going to-Dumbledore was so worried-"

"The whole school's talking about it," said Ron. "What _really _happened?"

Harry and Levina took turns telling the story, and Hermione and Ron were a very good audience, gasping at the right places, and Hermione even shrieked when Harry told her what was under Quirell's turban.

"So the Stone's gone?" said Ron finally. "Flamel's just going to _die_?"

"That's what I said, but Dumbledore thinks that-what was it?-'to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure.'"

"I always said he was off his rocker," said Ron, looking quite impressed at how crazy his hero was.

"So what happened to you two?" said Harry.

"Well, I got back all right," said Hermione. "I brought Ron round-that took a while-and we were dashing up to the owlery when we met him in the entrance hall-he already knew- he just said, 'Harry's gone after him, hasn't he?' and hurtled off to the third floor."

"D'you think he meant you to do it?" said Ron. "Sending you your father's cloak and everything?"

_The invisibility cloak...Christmas...presents...necklace...NECKLACE? _Levina thought, remembering her necklace.

Levina sprung up, interrupting Hermione as she said that if he had meant him to do it, then that was terrible since he could have been killed.

"My necklace!" Levina fumbled over the stuff on the table next to her. "Where is it?"

Levina told the others to continue talking and she scrambled through her pile of stuff frantically, till finally, she obtained the shining blue necklace.

"-we were steam-rolled by Ravenclaw without you-but the food'll be good," said Ron, talking about the house cup and feast.

Placing it in her lap, she stared at it.

"What d'you reckon that does?" said Ron, also looking at the necklace.

"Well, when I was in the dungeon, while Quirell and Harry were fighting, my necklace fell off, and for some reason, I felt a lot angrier, like how mad I should have felt before."

"Maybe it controls your anger issues," Ron suggested, and Levina glared at him. "See?"

"Well, I also felt...stronger. Like, I had more energy or something."

Hermione looked confused. "Why would your necklace drain you of energy?"

"It's not like it took much away, I only felt a little bit stronger, you know?"

At that moment, Madam Pomfrey bustled over.

"You've had nearly fifteen minutes, now OUT!"

* * *

On the night of the feast, Harry and Levina headed out together. Levina had fixed the clasp on her necklace and was wearing it again now.

"You mean to say," said Levina, upset, "that Hagrid visited you while I was asleep? Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Sorry, I didn't think to!" said Harry.

They headed into the Great Hall, slytherin colors covering the entire hall, banners with serpants hanging from the ceiling. It was a sickening sight.

When they entered, the once-noisy hall became silent. Levina tried to ignore the sudden whispering that broke out, and took a seat next to Fred and George, across from Hermione and Ron.

"Finally awake?" said Fred. "We wanted to send you two a toilet seat, you know, but Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let us..."

"Said it wasn't hygenic or something," George chimed in. "Want some potatoes?"

Fortunately, Dumbledore arrived minutes later, and Levina didn't have to edure more people staring at her.

Levina tried to block out most of the speech, especially the part where Gryffindor came in fourth place with two hundred and sixty-two points.

"Yes, yes, well done, Slytherin," said Dumbledore. "However, recent events must be taken into account."

The room went silent. The Slytherin's smiles faded a little.

"Ahem," said Dumbledore. "I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes...

"First-to Mr. Ronald Weasley..."

Ron's face went purple like a sun-burned radish.

"...for the best played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor fifty points."

The Gryffindors burst into cheering.

"Second-to miss Hermione Granger...for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

Hermione buried her face in her arms as everyone cheered, and Levina suspected she had burst into tears.

"Third-to Mr. Harry Potter...for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house sixty points."

Gryffindor's shouts echoed around the room.

"Fourth-to Miss Levina Snowpetal...for absolute bravery in the face of danger and the will to help a friend in peril...I award Gryffinfor fifty points."

Levina felt her cheeks go red as the Gryffindors erupted into cheers that nearly caused her to go deaf.

"There are all kinds of courage," said Dumbledore. "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Neville Longbottom."

The Gryffindors all stood up, and it was as if there had been some sort of explosion. Levina cheered and hugged Harry, Hermione, and Ron, at the verge of tears.

"Which means," said Dumbledore over the storm of applause, "we need a little change in decoration."

In an instant, the banners changed from serpants to lions, and from green to gold.

It was the best moment Levina had ever had in her entire life, and she knew that tonight would never, never be forgotten.

* * *

Before Levina knew it, her bags were packed, Lilypad was curled up in her arms, and they were unloading off the Hogwarts Express.

As they stood in the crowd of people getting off the train, Levina spotted sleek blonde white hair.

Hesitating for a moment, Levina dashed forward and grabbed Draco Malfoy's arm.

Bewildered, he spun around and even more confusion appeared on his features.

"What do you want, SnowPetal?" he spat, pulling his arm away from her bitterly.

"I-I just wanted to say..." Levina inhaled deeply "...I just wanted to say thanks."

Levina thought it wasn't possible, but he looked even more confused.

"Err-why's that?"

"Because you helped me in the forest," said Levina, smiling at his shock.

"Oh, well..." Draco turned away. "Whatever..."

After a moment of awkward silence, he added, "I wasn't thinking clearly, though! This doesn't mean we're not still enemies, you know."

Levina rolled her eyes. "See you next year, _enemy."_

Turning away from him and into the crowd, Levina found Harry with his muggle family, Hermione looking incredibly nervous.

"Oh, hey," said Harry, and Levina wrapped her arms around Harry. "_Levina!"_

"I can't wait to see you next year, you're a brilliant wizard!"

"Thanks, you're a brilliant witch too."

What appeared to be his uncle snorted. "Come on, boy, we haven't got all day."

Hugging a flustered Ron and Hermione, Levina turned to find her muggle family standing together, looking bored.

"Levina," Anna, her cousin, acknowledged with a nod.

"Wow," whispered Hermione to Levina. "They look nothing like you!"

Indeed, they didn't one bit. Levina, who had long brown hair and matching chocolate eyes, looked nothing like her blonde aunt and cousin, nor her black-haired uncle, and she certainly did not have their blue eyes.

"Let's go," said her aunt, taking Levina by the arm. "I want to be back home to make dinner, so hurry up."

Levina hugged her friends one last time and waved goodbye, smiling.

_It's all right with me, having to go home, _she thought, as Harry and the others dissappeared from view. _I'll be here next year, and nothing will stop me from having the same blast as I did this year!_

* * *

**YES, YES, YESSSS! THE BOOK IS COMPLETE! (Well...story) YEAH! WHOO! I'M DONE! ...Till book two.**

**Ok everyone, PLEASE review! I need motivation to go on!**

**I'll be working on "After all these years, Book Two," so look for it in the next few weeks or so under my stories.**

**Things to come: IN BOOK TWO, THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS, LEVINA AND THE OTHERS MEET LOCKHART, FIND THE CHAMBER, BATTLE A SERPANT, AND DO MANY MORE THINGS!**

**Stay tuned, love all of you guys! Get ready for book two, coming soon! :)**


End file.
